


Um amor para recordar

by lasleth



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician), wu yi fan - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, TaoRis - Freeform, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasleth/pseuds/lasleth
Summary: Wu Yifan achava que tinha tudo sob controle, mas sua vida muda quando em uma discussão boba com Zitao ele acaba batendo o carro. As consequências do acidente foram graves e agora o Wu teria que recomeçar e lidar com tudo sozinho, pois Zitao perdeu a memória. O amor da sua vida simplesmente não sabia quem ele era, e o pior de tudo, não se lembrava de que estava perdidamente apaixonado por si.“[...]Por isso devemos dizer um eu te amo da forma mais intensa e verdadeira, porque nunca saberemos quando amaremos outra pessoa de verdade. Não pelo menos não da forma que eu te amei e você me amava.”
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 14
Kudos: 2





	1. Esquecimento

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Para Sempre](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/652024) by Stuart Sender. 



> Esse plot é de 2014, era inicialmente com outro casal e troquei para TAORIS, viva!
> 
> •Adaptação do filme 'Para sempre' com Channing Tatum e Rachel McAdams.  
> •O trailer está ai para assistirem: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_beqSn9YgU  
> •Serão apenas 5 capítulos, portanto é uma shortfic.

Wu Yifan e Huang Zitao nem sempre foram assim, tão próximos.

Eles se conheceram ainda no ensino médio, no último ano. Yifan apenas admirava Zitao de longe enquanto esse, distraído, sequer imaginava que alguém o observava com tanto amor e carinho. 

— Estava realmente ótimo, deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes! – Zitao dizia alegremente, esbanjando o sorriso cheio de dentes brancos. — Eu não acredito que estou realmente em Lisboa, é tudo tão mágico! – ergueu as mãos, rodando e recebendo uma gargalhada de Yifan como resposta.

O Wu veio de encontro a Zitao, o enlaçando pela cintura enquanto o Huang moldava seus braços em torno de seu pescoço. 

— Só é mágico porque estamos juntos – sussurrou próximo a boca dele, admirando o contorno charmoso dos seus lábios, Yifan simplesmente achava aquilo um charme exclusivo de Zitao. 

O loiro sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. Zitao ainda se sentia envergonhado com aquela forma que Yifan tinha de se dirigir a si, tão cheio de amor e carinho. 

Aquelas atitudes simples sempre reforçaram ao Huang o quanto o amava de verdade.

Os dois acabaram unindo suas bocas, ali mesmo no meio da calçada, sem ao menos se importarem com os olhares curiosos. Lisboa era um lugar livre, digamos... e não a escolheram a toa, já que foi ali mesmo que resolveram se casar e finalmente curtir a Lua de Mel, que por sinal, parecia nunca terminar.

Além disso, é claro, Lisboa era o lugar de estudo dos dois. 

Tanto Yifan quanto Zitao amavam a música e escolheram uma faculdade europeia para tal. Estavam felizes pela bolsa internacional e ainda mais satisfeitos com a união que agora era mais forte do que nunca.

Eles saíram da China logo após o ensino médio. Quando a bolsa veio os dois já tinham começado o namoro, uniram o útil ao agradável. A viagem veio em boa hora. 

Separaram-se do abraço, caminhando de mãos dadas até o pequeno apartamento, simples aos olhos dos dois, mas que cobria com as necessidades. Chegaram exaustos, jogaram-se no sofá trocando mais beijos molhados e estalados, talvez quisessem terminar o que começaram assim que saíram do café, mais cedo. 

Yifan percorria o corpo do outro com as mãos, tão quentes ao ver de Zitao que poderiam o aquecer do mais rigoroso frio. O menor sentiu um arrepio passar por sua coluna assim que as mãos habilidosas do Wu adentraram em sua calça, apertando levemente suas nádegas. 

— Ei... – Apartou o beijo fitando o outro, Yifan estava quase bêbado de excitação. — Não seja apressado! – Sorriu de canto, voltando a unir os lábios, se ajeitando mais ainda sobre o colo dele e o puxando para si.

Continuaram nas provocações e das provocações ambos correram para o quarto que dividiam, se entregado novamente um ao outro. 

Aquela era uma das mais belas formas de demonstrar o amor que tinham para dar. Era uma forma única e tão íntima, onde compartilhavam sensações e sabores juntos, descobrindo e redescobrindo um ao outro. 

E como Zitao gostava de intitular: era simplesmente mágico.

_» um am♥r para recordar «_

O dia estava sendo um tanto entediante na faculdade, mas graças a Deus era sexta feira e Zitao poderia aproveitar a noite e o fim de semana para curtir um tempo com Yifan. Ele e Wu gostariam de visitar mais alguns pontos turísticos de Lisboa. A estadia dos dois na Europa duraria apenas o tempo de seus cursos, que já estavam chegando a sua reta final.

Zitao estava na sala de prática. Não amava música à toa, amava também cantar e era o que estava fazendo naquele momento, mas devido alguma coisa que ele mesmo não sabia explicar, não estava conseguindo alcançar certa nota.

— Droga... – resmungou. 

— Zitao? – Sua professora se aproximou dando aquele sorriso típico e acolhedor. O menor acabou sorrindo gentilmente em resposta a ela. — Não se estresse tanto, com os treinos vocais você consegue alcançar.

O inglês da jovem senhora sempre cativava o Huang, o misto de sotaque que ela tinha competia com o seu, eles gostavam um da companhia do outro e isso tornava as aulas muito prazerosas. 

Ele sorriu para ela como resposta, suspirando assim que a mais velha se afastou. Olhou para o relógio, constatando que faltava apenas um minuto para o sinal tocar e assim que desviou seus olhos dele isso acabou acontecendo, arrancando agora um sorriso largo de seus lábios, de satisfação. 

Porque isso significava que iria ver Yifan. 

Pegou seus cadernos e se despediu de todos enquanto saia pelos corredores, indo em direção ao estacionamento. O casal dividia também um caro simples, que lhes servia como ótima condução nos momentos mais necessitados. 

Depois que se mudaram foi até um pouco confuso decorar o caminho de casa até a faculdade, mas eles souberam lidar com isso também. 

Fora uma questão de segundos, assim que avistou o Wu de longe, acenou, correndo em sua direção e lhe dando um beijo longo e apaixonado.

Era sempre assim.

— Vamos? – O maior perguntou entrelaçando suas mãos, a pele quente esquentando o restante do corpo do outro, era tão bom sentir-se aquecido daquela forma.

Zitao lhe sorriu e deu a volta no carro, entrando pelo carona. Embora estivesse um tanto frio devido à estação, iriam visitar uma sorveteria muito famosa e que arrancava suspiros do menor pelo simples fato de ser rodeada de coisas fofas.

Para o Zitao aquela fora a corrida mais longa, estava um tanto ansioso para tomar os diversos tipos de sorvete e chás gelados – outra especiaria do lugar -, só esperava não pegar um resfriado, seria chato. 

Depois de certo tempo Yifan estacionou o carro e saíram. 

Zitao imediatamente pegou em sua mão, correndo para dentro do lugar. A porta bateu no sino, anunciando a chegada de mais clientes e o Huang logo se abraçou. Estava frio ali — com razão — e Yifan acabou rindo, arrancando um bico infantil do marido.

— Vamos nos sentar e fazer os pedidos, estou congelando – comentou indicando as mesas com a cabeça e Zitao consentiu. 

Assim que se sentaram foram abordados pela garçonete, fizeram seus pedidos - um tanto caros - e esperaram. Zitao estava com o rosto apoiado em uma de suas mãos, fitando o rosto do marido de forma perdida, encantando-o por poder notar sua expressão apaixonada.

— O que está olhando? – Yifan comentou, levando uma das mãos ao rosto, apenas para ter certeza que tudo estava em ordem.

— Nada... – suspirou apaixonado e Yifan sorriu. — Eu só te amo mais e mais a cada dia que passa, sabia?

Era encantador, gratificante e lhe preenchia a alma. Yifan não sabia quantos minutos ficou ali, apenas observando os orbes encantadores de Zitao, alisando a pele da sua mão e desejando beijar aqueles lábios tão convidativos.

— Eu também te amo... e muito!

De todas as formas, ambos estavam satisfeitos um com o outro, com aquela união. O que não era para menos, já que aquela paixão era de longa data.

_E na cabeça deles, eterna._

Passado quase duas horas depois e Zitao estava de barriga cheia, se entupiu de sorvete e ao menos conseguia parar de tremer. Yifan o abraçou pelos ombros enquanto caminhavam até o carro, entraram e foram embora em direção do apartamento.

— O que foi? – disse assim que ouviu um suspiro vindo de Zitao.

— Nada de mais. – Ele massageou sua barriga, sentado de qualquer jeito no banco do carona, sem cinto de segurança.

— Me diga _Taozi_ , sabe que não gosto quando faz esse tipo de coisa. 

Se havia um trato entre eles, esse trato era de sempre confiarem um no outro, dividindo todos os problemas, preocupações e infelicidades.

— Ah... – Rodou os olhos. — Eu estou com dificuldades em alcançar uma nota, apenas isso.

— Tem certeza?

Yifan era insistente e Zitao o fitou como se desejasse que a conversa acabasse ali. O Wu passou uma das mãos nos fios castanhos enquanto mantinha sua atenção na rua, apenas esperando o menor continuar.

— Ta bom... – resmungou soltando o ar. — De certa forma eu me sinto culpado, eu deveria alcançar aquela nota, é muito importante para mim.

— Não se cobre, já conversamos sobre isso.

— Sério? — disse cínico. — Mas parece não adiantar! – Estalou a língua, chateado. — Você poderia me dar mais apoio, não é mesmo? Me ajudar!

Tao se encolheu entre os ombros e Yifan ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, umedecendo os lábios e deixando o outro ainda mais nervoso. Dessa vez foi o loiro quem mexeu nos fios loiros de forma nervosa, Tao achou que estava sendo ignorado, então fechou a cara logo em seguida.

— Taozi...

— Sem mais _Taozi_ , Yifan! – exaltou-se, fazendo o maior arregalar os olhos em surpresa. — Eu queria que... Que ao menos você se importasse com isso, me entende? – Riu. — Não... você não deve entender.

A situação parecia estar saindo do controle. Zitao era emocionalmente frágil, ainda mais se o assunto envolvesse coisas ligadas aos seus sonhos. E o Huang tinha o sonho de tornar-se um ótimo cantor. Yifan não podia negar que ele tinha talento.

— Não vamos discutir, estou dirigindo e quando chegarmos em ca...

— Não! Vai deixar esse assunto de lado? Vai fugir porque simplesmente não tem a capacidade de me ajudar em uma coisa dessas! – acusou, praticamente gritando dentro do veículo.

Zitao não detinha de toda a razão e Yifan estava bem chateado pelas palavras que ouviu.

— Escuta Zitao! – Tirou rapidamente os olhos da rua e fitou o menor. — Eu te amo muito e queria te ajudar, mas você também tem que entender que não depende só de mim!

— Ah! – gritou, bagunçando os fios loiros. — Sabe que às vezes eu queria nem ter te conhecido! – Estava com raiva, frustrado e chateado, acabou falando sem pensar e aquilo afetou ainda mais Yifan. 

— Ouviu o que disse? – Soltou um riso sem graça. Yifan não soube como chegaram àquele ponto, mas já gritavam um com o outro. — Isso é um absurdo! Você deveria agradecer por eu estar ao seu lado, já viu até onde chegamos? Eu já disse que _te amo_ Zitao, como pode duvidar disso em uma hora como essa? E-está me ouvindo? Zi-Zitao!

— Yifan! 

O Wu ouviu o grito do Huang e teve apenas o tempo de voltar a atenção para frente e sentir o impacto. Forte. Daqueles que poderiam levar qualquer coisa embora pelos ares. Yifan estava em alta velocidade e não percebeu quando o carro à sua frente parou no sinal vermelho, batendo em cheio em sua traseira.

Rapidamente os dois foram lançados. O maior foi jogado em direção ao volante, mas por sorte o _airbag_ o protegeu, lhe deixando apenas com cortes profundos pelo impacto, enquanto Zitao – menos protegido, já que não usava cinto – foi lançado para fora do carro, batendo com tudo a cabeça no vidro frontal do mesmo, o quebrando e sendo arremessado para fora.

Yifan queria enxergar, queria correr e salvar o outro. Mas desesperou-se assim que viu o corpo do seu amor desacordado, jogado com a metade do corpo sobre o capô, do lado de fora do carro. 

A última coisa que se lembrou fora das pessoas gritando e pedindo por socorro.

E tudo se apagou.

_» um am♥r para recordar «_

_— Ah… não faz isso, não vai ficar bom!_

_— E por que não? – Yifan perguntava fingindo tristeza enquanto compunha a melodia para a música de Zitao. — É um trabalho em conjunto, você canta e escreve enquanto eu componho, não é esse o trato? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, vendo Zitao se aproximar de si com um sorriso sugestivo nos lábios. — Ta-Tao..._

_— Adoro quando me chama assim, sabia? – Sorriu tímido._

_O loiro uniu suas testas, levando uma das mãos à nuca alheia e acariciando os fios castanhos. Yifan fechou os olhos, esperando apenas o que se seguiria._

_Quando seus lábios se tocaram, sentiram seus corpos se aquecerem, se animarem um com o outro. O peito se enchendo de alegria, amor, tudo o que havia de melhor no mundo. Era aquilo que usavam para traduzir o que era estar apaixonado um pelo o outro._

_Era simplesmente a melhor sensação do mundo, a de estar sendo preenchido por outra pessoa._

_» um am♥r para recordar «_

— Wu Yifan? - Ouviu seu nome, abrindo os olhos vagarosamente e fitando o rosto da enfermeira que o chamava em um inglês sem sotaques. Piscou sentindo seus olhos arderem com a claridade. — Está tudo bem, você sofreu um acidente, mas saiu ileso. Consegue se sentar? 

O castanho fora ajudado pela moça, colocando-se sentado sobre a cama, estava em uma sala de hospital e só queria saber como estava Zitao.

— O que... Onde ele está? – começou a falar, as palavras saindo de sua boca sem ao menos pensar no que deveria dizer.

— Huang Zitao? – disse prestando atenção em suas reações. Yifan apenas balançou a cabeça de forma positiva.

A jovem moça rodeou sua cama, indo para o outro lado do quarto onde havia uma cortina separando Yifan de algo. Assim que ela arrastou a mesma o maior pôde ver Zitao. O menor estava inconsciente, cheio de arranhões no rosto e a testa roxa, com um volume estranho juntamente com as faixas que ainda estavam um pouco ensanguentadas.

Abriu a boca, tentou respirar, mas acabou ficando tonto, levando uma das mãos a cabeça, sentindo um curativo lá também. 

— Vocês estão fora de risco. – A enfermeira voltou-se a ele. — Mas... Zitao foi submetido a uma tomografia que alegou uma hemorragia intracraniana, ele está agora em coma, o cérebro dele precisa relaxar e desinchar, mas está tudo bem. 

Yifan queria falar alguma coisa, mas sentiu seus olhos marejarem ao fitar novamente o corpo do seu amado inconsciente e cheio de ferimentos, sentiu-se extremamente culpado, mas não queria demonstrar isso na frente da moça.

— Vou deixá-lo descansar. – Ela finalizou, para o seu alívio. 

Mas assim que a porta se fechou ele chorou, deixou as lágrimas quentes deslizarem pelo rosto, se julgando a pior pessoa do mundo.

— _Não...não..._ – murmurou querendo alcançar o outro ao seu lado, a vista ficando turva. 

Por quê tinham que ter discutido naquele momento? E ainda por cima, por algo tão bobo?

Yifan se achava um monstro.

O som dos apitos na máquina cardíaca o irritava. Queria Zitao acordado e com saúde, sem um arranhão. Pelo o que a enfermeira havia dito ele estava em coma, e isso apenas piorava a situação emocional do Wu. 

E aquela tortura para Yifan se prolongou durante três dias. 

Depois desse tempo Yifan recebeu alta, o que era uma coisa boa, mas agora se mantinha parado em frente à cama de Zitao, com a médica ao seu lado. A diferença extrema de linguagem fazia o maior sentir-se acuado, perdido, ela falava rapidamente com as enfermeiras e depois voltava a dialogar consigo, em inglês. 

Yifan sentia-se uma verdadeira bagunça, seu peito estava apertado, e tudo pareceu piorar quando Zitao resmungou, abrindo os olhos lentamente e fitando os dois ali em frente a sua cama.

Nesse momento a médica lhe disse algo como “vá com calma”, e “não o perturbe tanto, ele precisa caminhar aos poucos”. Yifan nunca foi uma boa pessoa quando o assunto era seu amor por Huang Zitao. 

Estava ansioso e agoniado.

— Tao... – sussurrou, aproximando-se do lado esquerdo da cama, Zitao terminava de abrir os olhos. 

O loiro piscou algumas vezes, fitando o rosto sorridente da médica. Sua cabeça tombou para o lado, em direção àquela voz, cerrou os olhos quando viu Yifan ali.

— O que... aconteceu comigo, Doutor?

Yifan sentiu um frio lhe percorrer a espinha, um aperto no peito e falta de ar. Olhou rapidamente para a médica e depois para Zitao, sua expressão já não era a melhor. Chegou mais perto, tocando a mão do menor que repousava em sua coxa, sentindo o mesmo a retrair devido ao toque um tanto estranho.

— Zitao... – Fez uma pausa, tentando conter as lágrimas que poderiam cair a qualquer momento. — Eu sou o seu marido, não se lembra? – Sorriu fraco e sem ânimo. — Zitao nós somos... casados.

O loiro arregalou os olhos, afastando ainda mais suas mãos da alheia. Yifan sentiu-se esmagado quando viu que o outro parecia não reconhecê-lo.

A médica lhe disse algo sobre aquilo. A pancada na cabeça foi muito forte e poderia acarretar sérias consequências. O problema era que Yifan estava otimista demais, acreditava que o menor acordaria bem e que voltariam para casa. Sem sequelas, mas se enganou completamente.

— Ca-casados? – Ele estava um tanto surpreso. Ergueu a mão observando o dedo anelar, a aliança banhada a ouro brilhada, fechou a mão e os olhos em seguida. Havia algo errado. — Isso não parece certo. – Soltou uma risada nasal, desacreditando fielmente naquelas palavras. — Eu não posso estar casado. Eu não sei quem é você.

O Huang falava em chinês, a língua deles, deixando a médica confusa. 

Yifan afastou-se um pouco, passando desesperadamente a mão pelos fios acastanhados, não poderia ser verdade. Ele não se lembrava. Era uma piada, com toda certeza.

— Zitao, você… Você precisa se lembrar. 

A médica acabou chamando a atenção do Wu. 

Zitao sentiu-se pressionado, quem o outra era para falar assim com ele? Não o conhecia. 

— Não eu... realmente não te conheço! O que está acontecendo aqui? – Sentia-se confuso, sua cabeça começava a doer. Levou uma das mãos a mesma, preocupando o maior que voltou a se aproximar, agarrando seus ombros. — Me... Me larga! – Tentou se soltar. Yifan se afastou novamente com uma expressão triste no rosto. — Eu não te conheço! Por isso não podemos ter ou ter tido algum tipo de relacionamento. Por favor, saia daqui!

O maior deu alguns passos para trás, sentindo seus olhos embaçarem devido às lágrimas. Aquilo o machucava. 

_—Ah! – gritou, balançando os fios loiros. — Sabe que às vezes eu queria nem ter te conhecido!_

Yifan parou por um momento, se lembrando daquelas palavras. Deu as costas para os dois ali, saindo do quarto. Tanto Zitao quanto a médica pareciam não ter entendido, mas o fato era que Yifan estava destruído. 

O maior caminhou até a lanchonete, pedindo um café e ficando ali, apenas observando o líquido escuro que soltava fumaça. Estava se perguntando o que havia feito para merecer tudo aqui, era como um castigo. Justamente seu Zitao, aquele que mais amava na vida, agora ao menos se lembrava de quem era ou do que passaram juntos. 

Era doloroso.

Sentiu uma presença ao seu lado, virando-se e dando de cara com a médica de antes. A mesma lhe explicou tudo, como disse que havia feito com Zitao.

O acidente fez com que o loiro fraturasse o cérebro. O traumatismo craniano poderia acarretar vários problemas e a perda de memória poderia ser uma delas. Yifan queria saber quanto tempo ele teria que esperar para o loiro recuperar a memória, a médica apenas lhe disse que quando o assunto era o cérebro, tudo seria possível.

Zitao poderia levar dias, meses ou até anos para se lembrar, ou simplesmente nunca se recordar. Da mesma forma que poderia recuperar a memória de forma fragmentada, era tudo muito incerto.

O maior sentiu-se acabado, sem rumo. Viver sem Zitao seria doloroso de agora em diante, mas talvez ele pudesse contribuir, ajudando o menor a recuperar a memória. 

Yifan seria persistente.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, se lembrando de cada momento em que passaram juntos. A hipótese do menor nunca recuperar a memória lhe veio à cabeça novamente, o fazendo soltar um lágrima angustiada, mas não queria chorar mais.

O Wu apenas acreditava que o amor intenso que os nutria seria capaz de fazer com que qualquer problema e até mesmo esse tipo de perda fosse vencida. Porque o maior sabia que eles foram feitos um para o outro.

Seria assim até o resto de suas vidas.

_» um am♥r para recordar «_

_— Yifan você deveria parar de secar aquele menino, ou ele vai acabar sumindo._

_— Cala a boca, Oh. Só estou olhando e isso não mata ninguém!_

_Estavam no intervalo, Yifan aprendeu a simplesmente admirar Zitao à distância. Adorava tudo naquele menino do terceiro ano, era uma pena que não dividiam a mesma sala, o que deixava – às vezes – o menino um tanto triste._

_Oh Sehun, seu amigo, revirou os olhos ao vê-lo tão absorto na figura de Zitao._

_Yifan não sabia quando ou como começou a gostar do outro, ele era inteligente, lindo, seu sorriso era encantador e o castanho nem sabia que poderia apreciar tanto o sorriso de alguém. A voz, o jeito de andar, tudo em Zitao era bonito aos olhos de Yifan._

_— Vamos embora, não aguento mais ficar aqui._

_— Se não quer ficar, apenas saia Sehun, vai catar algum garoto ou garota por aí e me deixe em paz._

_O moreno, Sehun, era do segundo ano do ensino médio, amigo de Yifan._

_Oh Sehun nunca entendeu a forma como o maior idolatrava Zitao, na verdade ele sentia certa inveja ou ciúmes, ele não sabia explicar. Mas sentia uma raiva enorme quando percebia os olhares apaixonados que Yifan lançava ao loirinho do 3ºE._

_Ele rodou os olhos novamente, aquilo era bobagem._

_Ergueu-se do chão – estavam sentados sob a sombra de uma árvore – saindo dali aos resmungos. Yifan como sempre mal percebeu._

_O problema para Sehun era não suportar derrotas, assim como Yifan, desejava igualmente Zitao, porém de forma menos pura. Nunca iria contar ao amigo o quanto desejava aquele garoto de pele aparentemente macia, sorriso doce e rosto bonito, guardaria esse sentimentos apenas para si mesmo, sendo egoísta, porém, o que ele menos esperava era sentir a derrota cair-lhe sobre os ombros._

_Porque Zitao era mais importante Yifan e ele nunca iria desistir._

_Sehun desapareceu, deixando o Wu ali. Yifan estalou a língua, suspirando e fechando os olhos, encostando-se ao tronco da árvore. Por mais que admirasse Zitao, apenas se mantinha nisso, em contatos visuais distantes, nunca se aproximou de verdade do loiro para lhe dizer o quanto o apreciava, o quanto o amava..._

_Isso, amar!_

_Yifan era perdidamente apaixonado por aquele garoto, queria tanto poder abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, sentir o toque de sua pele, seu cheiro, mas Zitao parecia tão inalcançável que às vezes Yifan sentia-se derrotado. Só que ele não era esse tipo de pessoa, que se deixava levar tão facilmente. Ele sentia que era para acontecer algo de especial entre eles, então levaria aquilo até o final._

_Tinham apenas 17 anos e desde aquele instante, nem Yifan ou Zitao sabiam o que poderia lhes acontecer. O destino era incerto, os uniu de uma forma tão intensa que parecia impossível aquilo tudo dar errado._

_Yifan sabia que o loiro o pertencia, sempre soube, Zitao precisava apenas que o primeiro passo fosse dado, aquele de muitos que ainda viriam, tornando o amor entre eles forte, indestrutível._

_» um am♥r para recordar «_

— Eu te amo... – sussurrou ainda fitando o copo com o café. — Nada vai nos separar, nós prometemos isso, ficaremos juntos! Nunca irei desistir ou te esquecer. – Fechou os olhos. 

Depois daquele momento, Yifan esperou até a noite cair, recebendo a notícia de que o menor estava medicado e agora dormia tranquilamente no quarto. O Wu, como sempre, caminhou até lá em passos felinos, não querendo acordá-lo. Adentrou no quarto fitando o semblante tranquilo que descansava e sorriu bobo. Caminhou até próximo da cama, fitando a forma como os cílios de Zitao se moldavam, a forma como respirava tranquilamente. Tudo.

Ergueu uma das mãos aos fios loiros, a raiz preta estava a mostra e voltou a sorrir, agora mais abertamente. Zitao era tão cuidadoso com a aparência, se descobrisse algo como aquilo surtaria e correria imediatamente a um salão. 

— Meu amor, tão lindo – disse baixinho, abaixando a cabeça na altura do outro, próximo aos seus olhos, dando um selo breve e delicado em sua testa. — Descanse, por favor.

Assim como entrou, saiu, sem fazer barulho ou deixar rastros.

Zitao não precisava saber que esteve lá, zelando pelos seus sonhos, como sempre fizera desde o acidente. 

Assim que fechou a porta Yifan foi abordado pela médica, ela o fitava seriamente e pediu que a acompanhasse, pois precisava conversar com ele.

— Senhor Yifan, por favor, tenha paciência – iniciou sériamente. — Zitao também tem que querer se lembrar de tudo, e o senhor não pode ficar insistindo dessa forma. Isso é um tanto agressivo para a mente dele, para a saúde emocional também.

Yifan a olhava, os olhos levemente surpresos e a boca entreaberta. Ele teria que ir com calma, cuidado, mas seu interior era tão ansioso, queria tanto Zitao que ao menos deixou-se pensar nisso. Ficou envergonhado pela bronca. 

— Me desculpe. – Abaixou a cabeça, se sentindo ainda pior. — Eu me exaltei, não queria ter feito aquilo, realmente me desculpe.

— Está tudo bem agora. – Ela lhe tocou uma das mãos. — Vá com calma, e seja comedido em todas as coisas, Zitao precisa de tempo e espaço, seu cérebro também. Tenho fé que ele se lembrará de tudo.

O maior lhe deu um sorriso fraco, sem ânimo, ergueu-se da cadeira perguntando se poderia ficar ali até Zitao ter alta, recebeu em troca a confirmação de que sim.

Deu as costas para a médica, depois de lhe dar boa noite, procurando um sofá ou algo do tipo no qual poderia tentar dormir.

E quem sabe esquecer-se de tudo aquilo também. 


	2. Um tanto estranho

Yifan sentiu um toque em seu ombro, abrindo os olhos lentamente olhou para a médica que estava cuidando de Zitao, antes mesmo dela sair dali – para ver o estado do seu paciente – lhe disse que o mesmo já estava acordado.

O Wu acomodou-se no sofá, embora isso fosse bem difícil estando na situação em que estava, suspirou tentando se espreguiçar e esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos. Fazia três dias que estava tendo aquela mesma rotina, não saiu do hospital e ia visitar Zitao apenas quando o mesmo estava dormindo, querendo evitar alguma discussão. 

Tentou melhorar sua situação indo ao banheiro e lavando o rosto. Aproveitou para fazer outras coisas e depois foi em direção ao refeitório, queria tomar um café da manhã.

O maior estava há dias pensando no que havia acontecido, a culpa o preenchia e o corroia de dentro para fora. Tentava de todas as formas se esquecer disso, afinal, aquilo foi um acidente, nada intencional, mas parar e pensar naquele momento onde tudo aconteceu sempre lhe deixava com uma sensação terrível. 

Terminou de comer, respirando fundo e decidindo finalmente ver Zitao, queria tentar mais uma vez, não iria desistir tão facilmente.

Procurou a médica do loiro e a mesma lhe falara que poderia vê-lo. Yifan sorriu sem graça, andando calmamente até a frente da porta, fitou o número, tentando procurar as palavras certas a serem ditas, mas infelizmente nada vinha em sua cabeça. Segurou na maçaneta fria e finalmente entrou, vendo o outro olhar vago pela janela, sem se incomodar com a pessoa que agora entrava em seu quarto.

— Bom... Bom dia. – Yifan disse, vendo o loiro logo a sua frente virar o rosto e fitá-lo, aquilo de repente pareceu tão nostálgico.

_» um am♥r para recordar «_

_— Hey você tem que parar com isso, esse garoto nem deve ser gay Yifan, desista! – Sehun era insistente e adorava ser chato, vivia dizendo ao amigo que jamais teria o loirinho do 3ºE, mas Yifan fazia questão de ignorar._

_— Cala a boca, isso é bem chato, sabia?_

_O amigo revirou os olhos, voltando sua atenção ao pátio cheio de alunos. O sinal logo tocaria e todos teriam que voltar para a suas salas. Geralmente antes que isso acontecesse, algumas pessoas já o faziam, andando tranquilamente pelo pátio, indo em direção a suas respectivas salas de aula._

_Yifan avistou o loiro ao longe, se despedindo dos amigos e erguendo-se da mesa, Zitao estava sorridente aquele dia, e o sorriso do mesmo fez com que Yifan também sorrisse. O menor afastou-se saindo do pátio e indo provavelmente para a sua sala antes que o sinal tocasse. Yifan ao longe, como sempre o observou, vendo seu corpo desaparecer para dentro do prédio, olhou rapidamente para Sehun, percebendo que o mesmo estava distraído com outras coisas, sorriu de canto vendo que ele não reclamaria dessa vez e ergueu-se rapidamente do chão, andando na direção em que Zitao havia ido, batendo as mãos na calça para tirar um pouco da sujeira._

_O loiro caminhava tranquilamente, subindo a rampa em direção ao andar onde ficava a sua sala, os corredores estavam vazios, do jeito que ele gostava já que não era muito fã de aglomerações, atrapalhava na hora de andar._

_De repente o menino ouviu risadas, erguendo o rosto e vendo um bando de garotos mal encarados encostados na parede, eles observavam sua figura, Zitao estava sozinho e mais vulnerável que qualquer um deles, parecia que algo de ruim iria acontecer, ele sentiu isso._

_Não demorou para um deles se desencostar da parede, andando em direção ao loiro que fechou as mãos em punhos, tentando agora conter o medo que começava a sentir. Estava sozinho._

_— E aí arrombadinho, como vai? – Um dos garotos sorriu de canto assim que se aproximou dele. Zitao jurou que podia sentir o cheiro do medo se desgrudando de sua pele._

_Engoliu seco, abaixando a cabeça e fitando os pés, queria correr, mas estavam em quatro pessoas e eles realmente eram os piores. Estava enrascado como um filhote indefeso._

_— Hey! – O valentão colou a boca próxima ao ouvido de Zitao. — Me responda! – gritou, fazendo o menino fechar os olhos com força e se encolher._

_O resto do bando começou a rir, o loiro sentiu uma mão grande e forte lhe segurar pelo braço. Ele ergueu o rosto nesse momento, arregalando os olhos em surpresa, sentindo-se ser puxado em direção ao resto deles._

_— O... O que está fazendo? Me-me solta! – gritou e esperneou, tentando se soltar. Sentiu-se um merda por ser um inútil e não conseguir se defender._

_Estava realmente em desvantagem._

_Quando Zitao viu-se rodeado dos outros, um frio percorreu todo o seu corpo, fazendo seu medo triplicar. Seu estômago revirou e sentiu uma vontade forte de chorar, queria fugir de tudo e todos._

_Os meninos impiedosamente passaram a provocar o loiro. Mexiam em seu cabelo, em sua orelha, zombavam._

_— É uma bixinha mesmo! – Um deles disse, segurando o queixo do outro, erguendo o mesmo, para que fitasse seu rosto. — Usa até aqueles delineadores, minha irmã tem vários deles! - E novamente, todos ali riram._

_— Hey, o que pensam que estão fazendo com ele?_

_Zitao ouviu ao longe, uma voz rouca e forte gritar, fazendo os valentões pararem com aquilo. Aos poucos a voz tornava-se mais alta e ainda mais forte, parecia conversar com os meninos, o loiro por sua vez, estava de olhos fechados, não queria ver o que poderia acontecer._

_— Ah... Você está bem? – disse fazendo Zitao abrir os olhos lentamente, piscando em seguida._

_Yifan abriu um sorriso, ainda bem que o loirinho estava a salvo, só estava morrendo de medo._

_— Eles não... te machucaram, não é? - O Huang apenas balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, ouvindo um suspiro de alívio do maior._

_Zitao reparou que, por mais que tivessem praticamente o mesmo tamanho — era alguns centímetros menor —, naquele momento o outro parecia realmente gigantesco. A presença e intenção de Yifan o faziam grande demais._

_Talvez porque ele o salvou._

_— O-obrigado... – disse baixinho, voltando a fitar os pés._

_— Não tem problema! – Riu. — Fico feliz que esteja ahm... a salvo._

_O loiro sorriu de forma fraca, erguendo a cabeça aos poucos e fitando o semblante extremamente alegre de Yifan, ele sorria e seus dentes eram tão brancos e perfeitamente alinhados, a gengiva a mostra fazendo tudo parecer mais fofo do que fosse possível._

_Balançou a cabeça, saindo de seus devaneios._

_— Me chamo Zi… — O sinal tocou, cortando todo o clima. — Tenho que ir para a sala agora. Até mais! – O Huang disse, sentindo-se nervoso demais para continuar com o que havia começado. Deu as costas para Yifan, saindo dali, mas antes mesmo de entrar em sua sala, olhou para o outro mais uma vez, apenas para manter em sua mente o rosto de seu salvador._

_E foi assim que tudo começou._

_» um am♥r para recordar «_

— Posso entrar?

— Já entrou... – O loiro respondeu seco. Como se temesse a aproximação do outro.

O maior caminhou envergonhado até próximo da cama, tentando captar a atenção de Zitao, o que fora em vão já que ele voltou sua atenção a janela.

— Você está melhor?

— Sim.

O castanho mordeu o lábio inferior, tentava a todo custo segurar a vontade que tinha de abraçar, sentir o cheiro e até mesmo beijar Zitao. Teria que ir com calma dali em diante, não poderia assustá-lo e muito menos machucá-lo de forma alguma, isso só resultaria em um afastamento doloroso. Yifan temia algo assim, porque acreditava que não suportaria tal separação.

_Amava Zitao demais._

— O que faz aqui? – perguntou fazendo Yifan sentir-se um estranho no ninho, como se não tivesse aquele direito.

— Eu sou seu marido, eu devo estar aqui. – Soltou uma risada nasal, captando finalmente a atenção de Zitao que virou novamente o rosto em sua direção.

— Saia. — Yifan arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu peito doer e o coração falhar uma batida. — Eu não amo você, e você não deveria estar aqui. Eu não te conheço.

Zitao estava tão calmo, dizia aquelas palavras de forma fácil, sem ao menos sem se importar como Yifan reagiria. O castanho respirou fundo piscando várias vezes, não se deixaria chorar.

O problema é que começou errado, e agora tudo parecia mais difícil, impossível de se alcançar... 

Porém Yifan se lembrava novamente, seria persistente até o fim. 

A médica logo entrou no quarto, fazendo Zitao se calar e fitá-la. Yifan por outro lado sentiu-se menos mal, respirando fundo e sentindo-se menos tonto devido às palavras do menor.

Eles foram cumprimentados pela doutora, em seu inglês, que rapidamente explicou o que estava acontecendo – mais uma vez – para Zitao que prestara atenção. Orientou os dois de que deveriam voltar para a China, onde Zitao nascera, e que isso o ajudaria a se lembrar de alguma coisa.

Outro fator importante era que o menor deveria voltar com a rotina, porém em seu país de nascimento, onde poderia ter um controle melhor com as consultas. 

Yifan sentiu um medo lhe dominar quando a médica saiu novamente do quarto, os deixando a sós.

— E então? – Zitao disse o olhando no fundo dos olhos. — Você vai me levar de volta? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Yifan apenas assentiu, aproximando-se mais ainda de Zitao. Tocou uma de suas mãos, sentindo as mesmas geladas, as apertou com força, sentindo o menor querer se soltar, mas não deixaria.

— Zitao, por favor... Me deixa tentar. – O loiro franziu o cenho, confuso. — Prometo não lhe confundir, apenas me deixe... trazer sua memória de volta, por favor! - O menor fitou a mão do outro na sua, querendo se soltar novamente e agora o fazendo.

— Isso me sufoca – soltou de uma vez, vendo Yifan novamente surpreso.

Não restou alternativa a não ser deixá-lo novamente sozinho. O maior saiu do quarto sem dizer nada, sem olhar para trás. 

Quando ouviu o _click_ da porta, Zitao imediatamente olhou para a aliança dourada em seu dedo, sentindo-se perdido em meio ao deserto.

— Não faz sentido algum... – sussurrou. Rodava a aliança no dedo tentando se certificar de que a mesma era real. — Mas por quê isso está aqui? 

Tempo depois, naquele mesmo dia, Zitao levou alta, saindo do hospital com aquela mesma sensação de antes. Estar perto de Yifan de certa forma o incomodava, não queria acreditar que eram casados. Mas pegava-se sempre olhando o anel em seu dedo. 

Como _aquilo_ era possível? 

Ele não iria perguntar ao maior, sua presença era sufocante e provocava estranhezas. Respirou fundo entrando no carro do mesmo, ouvindo-o dizer que iriam para casa. 

Casa... Era realmente estranho.

_» um am♥r para recordar «_

— Chegamos! – O maior abria a porta do apartamento, entrando e deixando o menor fazer o mesmo.

Zitao parecia uma criança conhecendo o mundo, vagou seus olhos por toda a sala, sentindo-se estranhamente em casa. O loiro uniu as sobrancelhas, porque não se lembrava daquele lugar.

— Moramos realmente aqui? – Fitou Yifan que colocava algumas coisas em um canto qualquer, caminhando em seguida em sua direção.

O apartamento era pequeno, mas Zitao sentia que poderia viver ali tranquilamente, fitou alguns quadros e outros enfeites, esperando que o maior lhe respondesse.

— Sim.

— Ah... Parece algo normal para um...

— _Casal gay_? – O maior riu baixo, chegando ainda mais perto. Zitao acabou afastando um passo para o lado. — Desculpe.

O loiro soltou um falso riso, se afastando ainda mais e Yifan que começou a se sentir pior – se era possível. 

— Você quer que eu faça sua comida preferida? – Tentou mudar o clima, indo rumo a cozinha e sendo seguido por um Zitao perdido. — Posso cozinhar e se quiser faço o suco que gosta também, depois podemos ir naquela sorveteria e...

— Espera! – Yifan se assustou, virando-se para Zitao que o olhava seriamente. — Está me sufocando de novo! – Soltou uma risada nasal. — É estranho tudo isso pra mim, tá’ legal? – Ergueu as mãos, apontando para a casa. — Não me deixe mais confuso porque minha cabeça já está latejando! – Deu as costas.

Yifan sentiu-se um bosta. Esqueceu-se do controle mais uma vez.

Zitao foi na direção dos quartos, entrando na primeira porta que encontrou e parando, sentindo a presença de Yifan logo atrás de si.

— Começamos errado, me des...

— Eu quero... ir para casa, ver meus pais... não quero ficar aqui. – Ele rapidamente sentou-se na cama, abraçando as pernas e afundando o rosto nos joelhos, ignorando Yifan.

Já o maior estava ao longe, assistindo a tudo aquilo com aquela vontade enorme de abraçá-lo. Sorriu sem graça, pigarreando e falando em seguida.

— Eu vou arrumar nossas passagens e vou fazer sua mala, não se preocupe. Quando tudo estiver resolvido nós iremos voltar para a China.

O loiro ouviu o outro se afastar, voltando para a cozinha.

— _Nós..._ – Zitao sussurrou, sentindo-se ainda amedrontado diante da situação em que estava. — Não consigo acreditar. 

Dava-lhe arrepios saber que teria que viver com um homem que não conhecia, Yifan poderia lhe atacar, abusar de si, qualquer coisa. Zitao sentia seu corpo se arrepiar de medo apenas em pensar naquelas hipóteses.

Respirou fundo, tentando conter as sensações estranhas, teria que aguentar até poder ver seus pais.

_» um am♥r para recordar «_

Yifan tratou de trancar a matrícula dos dois na tão sonhada faculdade, se desculpou por isso, teria que terminá-la em alguma outra ocasião quando chegassem a China. Comprou as passagens pela internet, imprimindo os papéis necessários, ajeitou todos os documentos.

A parte mais dolorosa ainda foi ter que arrumar as malas. Já era tarde da noite quando tudo estava pronto, partiriam na manhã seguinte.

O maior sentou-se na beirada da cama, suspirando e passando as mãos pelos fios castanhos. Queria o seu Zitao de volta, estariam felizes agora.

Parecia que quando parava, a realidade voltava a lhe bater na cara, sentia-se cada vez mais culpado pelo atual estado de Zitao, pensando a todo instante que se tivesse o ajudado mais ele não estaria nesse estado e o pior de tudo, ainda estariam se amando da forma que se amavam. Mas agora tudo o que lhe restara era um homem cheio de confusões, medo, e o pior de tudo, não se lembrava de que o amava.

Não percebeu quando fechou os olhos e sentiu uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo seu rosto, passou a mão com força, erguendo-se e ouvindo batidas na porta. Zitao colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, avisando que havia feito algo para eles comerem no jantar e fechou a porta em seguida.

E Yifan apenas sorriu. 

Ele saiu do quarto, indo para a cozinha, vendo a mesa cheia, sentou-se de frente ao loiro, fitando tudo ali, o deixando confuso.

— Está bem? – Zitao perguntou um tanto aflito.

— Estou. É que isso me lembrou... de várias coisas. – Sorriu bobo, fazendo o outro criar um bico nos lábios.

Começaram a comer tranquilamente e o silêncio passou a incomodar o maior, Yifan tomou um gole de água, fitando Zitao que logo parou de comer, arqueando as sobrancelhas como se esperasse por algo.

— Vamos partir amanhã, às dez da manhã. Suas malas estão prontas, no... nosso quarto. Vamos voltar juntos, como amigos, certo?

Zitao comprimiu os lábios, aquilo ainda era estranho, mas concordou levemente com a cabeça, Yifan pareceu relaxar, sorrindo aos poucos e voltando a comer.

 _Amigos..._ Essa palavra se repetia na mente do maior várias vezes e parecia que o cortava em pedaços. 

_» um am♥r para recordar «_

A viagem fora um tanto estranha, passar horas ao lado de Zitao fingindo que ele e o loiro não tinham nada era um tanto doloroso. Novamente aquela vontade de entrelaçar as mãos, ter mais contato com o menor lhe invadia os pensamentos e Yifan apenas respirava fundo, tentando não olhar para o seu lado.

Quando chegaram a China as coisas pareceram ficar mais fáceis.

Zitao parecia um tanto ansioso e não parava de falar na casa dos pais e no quanto queria vê-los, já Yifan apenas ouvia, tentando ignorar de certa forma tudo o que o loiro lhe dizia.

— Vamos com calma – comentou certa vez, vendo Zitao fazer um bico torto. — Vamos pegar um táxi e ir para casa em primeiro lugar, vamos ver algumas coisas, a faculdade e depois eu o levo até onde quer, está bom assim?

— Faculdade? – Franziu o cenho, ouvindo Yifan suspirar.

— Sim, a gente tinha ganhado uma bolsa internacional pra cursar música em uma faculdade em Lisboa. Não se preocupe, já que não se lembra de nada...

O último comentário mexeu com o menor, Zitao fitou Yifan por trás, vendo o mesmo se distanciar enquanto caminhava em direção à porta de saída do aeroporto. Zitao parecia lutar mentalmente contra tudo o que Yifan lhe propunha e dizia, então por que naquele momento se sentiu um idiota por ter perguntado?

— Não sou obrigado a fazer o que você quer, eu não te conheço! – disse correndo atrás dele, tentando inverter a situação tensa.

Cada vez que o castanho ouvia aquelas palavras seu coração falhava uma batida e sua cabeça dava uma pontada, queria escapar daquele pesadelo.

— Sim, eu sei! – bufou fechando os olhos. Os dois estavam próximos à saída do aeroporto, esperando o primeiro táxi que aparecesse. — Apenas tenha um pouco mais de calma, está bem? 

O menor apenas abaixou a cabeça, mantendo-se em silêncio.

Quando finalmente chegaram em casa Zitao realmente não sabia o que dizer. Seus olhos se prenderam naquela pequena e simples residência, tão bem feitinha e arrumada por fora. Ficou sem palavras e mal percebeu quando Yifan passou ao seu lado, o chamando para entrar.

O lado de dentro era realmente aconchegante. Obviamente lembrava uma casa onde morava gente mais nova, mas tinha um ar um tanto familiar. Como se ali morassem uma família de verdade.

— A gente morava aqui? – perguntou lembrando-se da mesma sensação que teve ao entrar no apartamento que Yifan dizia que dividiam em Lisboa. Seguiu Yifan até a cozinha depois que deixar as malas na ponta da escada.

O castanho apenas assentiu, tirando um jarro do armário e o enchendo de água. Tanto ele quanto Zitao beberam um pouco. Depois disso ficaram se olhando.

Então uma pontada de _esperança_ preencheu o maior.

_» um am♥r para recordar «_

_Estavam em Lisboa finalmente realizando o maior sonho que tinham. Desde que se conheceram. Desde que passaram a nutrir esse amor mais forte e verdadeiro um pelo outro... Desde sempre, tudo o que mais queriam era ficar eternamente juntos._

_Viajaram exatamente para isso, aproveitando outras oportunidades, é claro._

_A bolsa na faculdade de artes em Lisboa lhes veio em melhor hora, lutaram e agora realizavam um sonho, iriam se casar._

_— Não acredito, de verdade! – Zitao pulava no pescoço do maior, unido os lábios em um beijo afobado, porém apaixonado._

_Yifan ria diante da animação do seu noivo – que em breve se tornaria marido -, Zitao estava totalmente lindo naquele terno, com os olhos bem delineados como sempre fizera. O sorriso... A face angelical e os lábios que tanto adorava._

_Se dependesse do castanho, ficaria eternamente admirando a beleza pura que o outro tinha, o amava tanto!_

_Esperaram algumas horas que pareciam longas demais devido à ocasião. Ambos estavam ansiosos, pois na China algo como aquilo era totalmente mal visto._

_— Eu, Huang Zitao, aceitou Wu Yifan, como meu marido e te prometo ser fiel, amar e respeitar, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, por todos os dias da nossa vida, até que a morte nos separe._

_Yifan abriu um sorriso, Zitao estava absurdamente encantador lhe dizendo aquelas palavras, queria apertá-lo e beijá-lo desesperadamente ali mesmo, na frente de todos._

_— Eu, Wu Yifan prometo te amar pelo resto da minha vida. Não importa o que ou quem, nada... nada vai nos separar Zitao, porque eu te amo com todo o meu ser, do fundo da minha alma e te amarei eternamente e além da morte, porque ela não será forte o bastante para nos separar._

_Zitao ficou chocado, envergonhado, mas logo abriu um sorriso, esbanjando toda a sua alegria. Seus olhos lacrimejaram, deixando em seguida as lágrimas de escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Yifan se aproximou agarrando a face alheia com as duas mãos, enxugando delicadamente as lágrimas que ali escorriam, sorrindo para o menor._

_— Pela eternidade. – Zitao disse._

_— Para sempre. – Yifan completou._

_» um am♥r para recordar «_

— Se quiser, eu posso mostrar nosso quarto. – Yifan ainda estava tenso, apenas observando as expressões de Zitao.

O castanho tentava a todo custo reverter àquela situação, não queria se adiantar, nem ultrapassar as barreiras impostas por Zitao, mas conviver a cada minuto ao lado dele, naquele estado, sem poder agir como antes era realmente difícil.

Às vezes temia não suportar, desistindo no meio do caminho.

O loiro assentiu e eles saíram da cozinha, subindo as escadas e levando as malas com eles, assim que Yifan entrou no quanto Zitao pareceu para, ficou estático na porta, pensativo.

— Não vai entrar?

— Eu só... estou tentando processar tudo. – Sorriu sem graça, entrando ali como se entrasse na casa de um estranho. O que de fato não fazia muita diferença, já que não se lembrava de que conhecia Yifan _muito bem_. — Com licença. – Pediu sem graça. 

— Então é isso. – O maior suspirou se jogando na cama macia, fitando o teto. — A gente dorme aqui, ou pelo menos dormia, compramos essa casa antes mesmo de ganhar a bolsa na faculdade. Nossos pais... Bom, eles nos ajudaram depois que descobriram que estávamos juntos. – Virou a cabeça, fitando o loiro. — Deite um pouco, deve estar cansado – completou erguendo-se. — Eu ficarei na sala.

— Oh... O-obrigado. Mas não é como se eu estivesse te expulsando.

Yifan balançou a cabeça, desanimado. 

— Não se preocupe. Eu irei superar. – Desviou seus olhos dos orbes cintilantes do menor. Saindo dali. 

Zitao seguiu o outro com os olhos, Yifan saiu do quarto fechando a porta delicadamente, deixando-o sozinho agora. Ele suspirou alto, jogando-se também na cama e levantando a mão para fitar o anel em seu dedo, tão bonito naquele momento, porém ainda não fazia sentido algum para ele.

Fechou os olhos, descendo o braço e o deixando sobre o peito. Era confuso e fazia sua cabeça doer, tentava mesmo se lembrar de Yifan e de tudo o que tinham passado juntos – de acordo com o castanho -, mas de certa forma tudo aquilo parecia uma armação. 

— Por que não consigo te tirar do dedo? – pergunto a si mesmo, confuso, cerrando os olhos. Referia-se a aliança naquele momento. — E por que eu começo a não conseguir te tirar da cabeça?

Estava cansado.

Sentiu-se extremamente inútil por não conseguir se lembrar. Sabia que não tinha culpa alguma. Visitaria uma médica em breve e talvez ela pudesse lhe dizer quanto tempo iria levar para recuperar a memória.

Ou não. 

Tempos depois, o loiro ouvira uma batida na porta, Yifan entrou tímido, fechando a mesma logo atrás de si e fitando o menor ainda sonolento deitado na cama.

— Eu preparei o jantar, vamos comer.

Zitao o olhou sair novamente do quarto, Yifan estava obviamente nervoso, ansioso, o menor não sabia ao certo, mas sentia-se na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa para deixá-lo menos triste.

Levantou-se da cama, com certa preguiça, saiu do quarto e foi rumo à cozinha. Yifan já estava sentado à mesa, e havia começado a comer, o loiro apenas o acompanhou, sentando-se também.

— Yi...fan... – chamou sua atenção. — Eu sei que é difícil, mas acho que não vamos conseguir viver aqui, _juntos. –_ O maior largou os hashis e fitou a mesa, não queria que seus olhos se encontrassem, pois com certeza iria chorar. — Eu realmente não me sinto atraído por você, me desculpe. Eu não sei se poderei te amar de novo ou se lembrar de tudo.

— Tudo bem. – Balançou a cabeça, fitando o loiro com os olhos marejados. — Eu posso esperar.

Zitao não entendia como ele conseguia ser tão persistente, será que não sofria com tudo aquilo?

— Você não entende. – O loiro soltou uma risada nasal. — Eu sinto que não conseguirei me lembrar das coisas aqui, com você do meu lado, eu talvez precise me isolar e ficar com os meus pais.

Yifan apenas assentiu, voltando a comer e deixando o menor um tanto confuso, esperançoso de que suas palavras surtissem efeito.

— Vamos fazer um trato. – O castanho voltou a falar, agora olhando Zitao de forma bem séria. — Eu vou te mostrar tudo, todas as fotos, todos os momentos em que passamos juntos e se isso te ajudar a se lembrar de algo, você continua aqui, caso contrário você vai para... a casa de seus pais. O que acha?

O menor abaixou a cabeça, mexendo na comida e pensando. Poderia tentar, que mal havia nisso? Talvez realmente o ajudasse a se lembrar dos momentos que passou com Yifan e assim voltasse a se apaixonar por ele.

Mas há um tempo atrás estava decidido a parar com esse jogo, tanto que iniciou aquele assunto, só que agora, vendo-o tão abalado com suas palavras o arrependimento simplesmente lhe consumiu, o fazendo mudar de ideia imediatamente.

 _Faz poucos dias que estamos nisso e porque me sinto tão estranho agora?_ Pensou consigo mesmo, voltando a comer. Balançou a cabeça, novamente aquela ideia de que tudo isso era absurdo voltou a rondar seus pensamentos.

Mas não custava tentar.

— Eu aceito – falou inseguro, temendo fitar os orbes escuros de Yifan. — Mas se eu não me lembrar você não poderá me impedir de sair dessa casa.

O maior moveu a cabeça aceitando aquelas condições. Porque Yifan não iria desistir tão facilmente. 

_Eu te amo..._ Yifan disse mentalmente ainda fitando Zitao a sua frente. 

Queria poder ouvir o mesmo em resposta. 

_» um am♥r para recordar «_

Mais alguns dias se passaram, ambos agindo estranhamente um com o outro. Yifan tentava ao máximo não fazer abordagens agressivas enquanto Zitao focava-se em se manter sozinho no quarto durante a maior parte do dia.

O loiro ouvira um bater na porta, falando para Yifan entrar.

— Ahm... – O maior iniciou meio sem jeito. — Sua consulta é daqui a meia hora, vamos? – Zitao o olhou, levantando-se da poltrona que estava em um canto do quarto e andando até o maior que abriu mais a porta para que ele passasse.

Desceram as escadas em silêncio, fazendo o mesmo durante todo o trajeto até o carro. E do carro até o hospital tudo se repetiu. Zitao fitava a paisagem do lado de fora com o rosto apoiado sobre a mão.

Yifan o olhou de soslaio, estava tão calmo. Percebeu que dessa vez o loiro usava cinto de segurança. Sentia saudades das conversas animadas e dos beijos roubados quando parava no sinal vermelho. Suspirou desanimado. Resolveu ligar o som, captando rapidamente a atenção do menor que se manteve em silêncio da mesma forma.

Assim que chegaram Zitao tomou a iniciativa de andar na frente, mal esperou Yifan trancar o veículo. Entrou no hospital indo em direção a recepcionista que lhe indicou o andar de sua consulta. Olhou sobre os ombros, vendo o castanho um tanto sério, porém seus olhos queriam dizer outras coisas que Zitao deixaria de lado, seu estado era mais importante naquele momento.

— Vamos – disse baixo demais, fazendo seus olhos captarem os de Yifan em um pedido mudo para que ele ficasse menos nervoso. 

Caminharam pelos corredores até encontrarem a sala do médico que atenderia Zitao, sentaram-se um ao lado do outro, esperando que o loiro fosse chamado, o que não demorou muito.

— Eu vou sozinho. – Zitao barrou Yifan assim que o viu se ergueu também da cadeira. Andou rapidamente até a sala, sentando-se em frente ao médico, estava tenso e ansioso para ouvir o que ele tinha a lhe dizer.

Finalmente ouviria toda a explicação em sua língua, não que o inglês da outra doutora fosse ruim, mas ele se sentia mais seguro dessa forma.

— Seus exames estão ótimos e seu cérebro já voltou ao normal. – Ele olhava os papéis. — Mas e sua memória? – Ergueu a cabeça, fitando Zitao. — Lembrou-se de alguma coisa?

Zitao negou, estava acanhado em dizer que não, mas talvez o médico já tivesse entendido devido a sua expressão.

— Pelo visto nada ainda... – comentou, rindo sutilmente. — Mas entenda Zitao, você tem que _querer_ se lembrar. - O loiro abrira a boca para falar algumas coisas, mas realmente não conseguia. — Você não pode se bloquear, tem que deixar que as memórias voltem.

Naquele instante o loiro lembrou-se de Yifan e de suas tentativas, focou-se nas palavras que ele tinha lhe dito, de que tentaria fazer com que lembrasse de tudo o que passaram. Sentiu pena dele, pois estava trabalhando duro em tudo aquilo enquanto tentava apenas fugir do inevitável. Ou não tão inevitável assim, já que não tinha total certeza de que voltaria a se lembrar de tudo.

Se Yifan é realmente seu marido não poderia fugir daquela forma tão brusca, teria que se dar uma chance da mesma forma de dava à Yifan. 

Abaixou a cabeça, estava sentindo-se culpado e queria pedir-lhe desculpas.

— Eu entendo – comentou baixinho e o médico sorriu. — Mas e se eu estiver com medo de me lembrar e acabar não gostando do que eu era, doutor? Tenho medo de que o Zitao antigo seja alguém que não me agrade... 

O médico riu, abaixando a cabeça sutilmente.

— Isso é algo que só você pode decidir, está certo? – Fitou novamente o loiro. — Mas fico feliz que tenha realmente compreendido. Se quiser podemos nos ver daqui a uns seis meses, mas qualquer coisa que venha a ocorrer, por favor, me procure.

Zitao confirmou, levantando-se e saindo do consultório. Avistou Yifan erguendo-se afobado da cadeira enquanto o observava se aproximar.

— Está tudo bem? - O castanho perguntou aflito, fazendo Zitao sorrir, estava começando a ficar mal acostumado com essa proteção toda.

— Sim, não se preocupe. Vamos? – Indicou o caminho de volta com a cabeça e começaram a andar, voltando para o estacionamento.

Já dentro do carro, Yifan segurava firme no volante, sentindo suas mãos transpirarem. Era totalmente palpável a tensão de seu corpo e isso passava a incomodar o menor.

— Yifan, o que te incomoda? – O maior ouvira a voz calma do outro, sorrindo sem graça e sendo pego desprevenido. 

— Ah... É que, temos que ir até a Faculdade de Artes de Pequim para fazer a matrícula no curso de música – disse fitando o caminho a sua frente, percebendo que Zitao ficara imediatamente quieto. — O-o que foi?

— Faculdade de música? – disse baixo, brincando com os próprios dedos e desviando sua atenção para o lado de fora. — A gente cursava música?

— Sim – respondeu sorridente. — Você queria ser cantor... – Rapidamente seu sorriso desapareceu.

— Acho melhor não, eu não quero mais cantar.

— Mas... – Yifan exaltou-se, aproveitando o sinal vermelho para olhar Zitao. — É o seu sonho e sabe disso!

Quando se conheceram de verdade, Zitao lhe dissera que era um sonho para si a carreira de cantor e que conseguiria isso, custe o que custasse. Yifan sempre amou a voz do menor, se encantava como todas as coisas que Zitao possuía.

— Não dá, Yifan – dizia tranquilamente, como se aquilo não o afetasse mais. De repente as buzinas dos carros atrás passaram a chamar a atenção dos dois ali. — Vamos, siga em frente que já estão buzinando.

Yifan respirou fundo, pisando com tudo no acelerador e assustando Zitao. O loiro o olhou surpreso, se segurando amedrontado no banco e pedindo para o outro parar e ir mais devagar.

O maior estava furioso, tinha aguentado até certo momento tudo aquilo, mas ouvir Zitao dizer algo daquele tipo, que desistiria, não conseguiria admitir algo como aquilo, ser cantor era o maior sonho dele.

Demorou a voltar para a velocidade normal, mais tranquila. Zitao soltou o ar, sentindo-se tonto de medo.

— Você enlouqueceu? – gritou, virando-se para Yifan que desligava o carro. Não tinha percebido que estavam em um estacionamento. — Yifan! – gritou novamente, agora o nome dele.

O maior saiu e deu a volta no carro, abrindo o passageiro, Zitao tirou seu cinto, sendo praticamente arrancado dali de dentro. Yifan o agarrou no pulso e começou a andar em direção a instituição.

— Eu não quero! Me larga Yifan! – pedia resmungando, mas o castanho era muito mais forte e não o soltou de forma alguma. Ele estava furioso demais para ouvi-lo, só viera a soltar Zitao assim que pisaram na faculdade, indo imediatamente a secretaria.

O loiro passava a mão pelo lugar onde antes o maior o segurou, estava vermelho e doía.

— Eu vim refazer minha matrícula. – Entregava alguns papéis que Zitao sequer tinha visto até então. A mulher rapidamente os folheou, checando e confirmando tudo.

_» um am♥r para recordar «_

— Por que fez isso? – perguntou baixinho, abraçando o próprio corpo enquanto caminhava tranquilamente pelos corredores da faculdade com Yifan. Estavam em silêncio até então.

— Não sei. Me irritou o que você disse.

— Sabe que isso não vai ajudar... Você sabe, com as coisas.

Yifan suspirou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

— Eu sei. – Soltou o ar e olhou para as portas ao seu lado esquerdo. 

Zitao prestou atenção no gesto do maior, sentindo uma mão pegar novamente em seu pulso, o arrastando para uma das salas vazia.

— Fi-ficou maluco? – O repreendeu. — Não podemos entrar desse jeito!

— Tsc, não precisam ficar sabendo, vamos!

O maior entrou arrastando o outro e fechou a porta vagando os olhos por todo o lugar. 

— Aqui é sala do que? – A pergunta inocente fora feita. Zitao sentou em uma das cadeiras, estava se sentindo cansado e sua cabeça já queria doer.

— É a sala de canto. – Yifan soltou de uma vez.

O loiro sentiu seu corpo estremecer e seus medos aflorarem. A verdade era que seus pais sempre lhe diziam que a carreira de cantor não daria dinheiro e que Zitao ao menos conseguia cantar decentemente, porém, tudo isso era rebatido por Yifan que assim como os demais, sabiam da verdade vocação do menor.

— Seus pais nunca quiseram e você acabou caindo na conversa deles. 

— E ainda não querem... – sussurrou. Yifan fechou os olhos respirando fundo.

— Quando nos conhecemos eu pedi para que cantasse e sua voz era tão boa, ainda é Zitao, eu sei disso... Então eu fiz de tudo para que você mudasse de ideia e começasse na mesma faculdade que eu. – Sorriu enquanto andava até um piano, sentando ali e apertado as teclas, uma por uma.

Zitao apenas o ouvia falar, seguindo-o com os olhos até avistar também o piano. Seu coração pareceu se aquecer e suas pernas se moveram sozinhas até lá, sentando-se ao lado do maior. 

— Você me agradeceu tanto. Nós queríamos quase as mesmas coisas. Eu queria produzir e você cantar... – Yifan ignorou a presença de Zitao ao seu lado, se prestasse atenção nele com certeza perderia o rumo de suas palavras. — Pulou em cima de mim, me beijou e me abraçou forte dizendo que me amava ainda mais a cada. – Sorriu bobo, parando de dedilhar as teclas do piano. — Eu só respondi que era o mínimo que eu deveria fazer, porque eu só queria vê-lo sorrindo… Feliz.

— E foi assim que paramos em Lisboa? – perguntou quase em um sussurro. 

Yifan assentiu.

— A bolsa internacional foi ótima para nós dois. Viajamos até lá e além de poder cursar o que queríamos, nos casamos.

O loiro perdeu o foco, o ar, não sabia o que responder se é que Yifan queria uma resposta.

Sem pensar encostou a cabeça no ombro alheio, fechando os olhos e respirando o fundo, de repente o perfume de Yifan lhe pareceu encantador, entorpecendo seus sentidos.

 _O que está acontecendo comigo?_ Pensou consigo, abrindo os olhos novamente e fitando o maior que o olhava com uma mistura de surpresa e confusão. 

Uma das mãos quentes do castanho tocou seu rosto em uma carícia delicada. Zitao fechou novamente os olhos, sentindo a respiração falha do outro tocar-lhe a face, quando os abriu fora rapidamente surpreendido pelos lábios de Yifan, que tocou os seus em um beijo tímido.

Era tudo o que não deveria acontecer, porque agora a mente de Zitao estava confusa por completo. 

  
  



	3. Realidade

Ainda estavam com os lábios colados, Zitao movimentava os seus de forma automática, como se aquilo já fosse algo conhecido por si, o que na verdade não era.

Quando caiu na realidade acabou empurrando o maior pelos ombros, erguendo-se da cadeira e o olhando surpreso. Ficaram alguns segundos ali, parados um olhando para o outro e o loiro sentia suas bochechas esquentarem violentamente devido a sua vergonha.

— O que foi isso? – perguntou atordoado enquanto levava seus dedos aos lábios, ainda os sentido úmidos e avermelhados. 

— Foi um beijo. – O castanho respondeu normalmente, arqueando as sobrancelhas e também se levantando dali. — Taozi...

— Não me chama de Taozi! – Fez uma careta, sentindo-se enjoado, confuso. — Isso é muito pra minha cabeça. – Bagunçou os fios descoloridos. — Eu não sou seu marido... Não sou, não pode ser... – dizia a si mesmo, agora começando a andar de um lado para o outro na sala.

O silêncio tornou-se um incômodo e Yifan já não aguentava vê-lo de um lado para o outro. Era irritante o quanto Zitao parecia não progredir, apenas pensando em seus sentimentos, esquecendo-se completamente do que poderia estar sentindo. 

— Zitao, eu sei que pode parecer egoísmo, mas me irrita quando pensa apenas em si mesmo. – Yifan estava sério e Zitao parava de andar, o fitando surpreso. Tentou abrir a boca, mas não conseguiu falar nada. — Já tentou pensar no quanto eu estou sofrendo? No quanto sinto a falta de nós dois juntos ou de nossas noites de amor? – Cerrou as mãos em punhos, fitando o menor com os olhos marejados.

O Wu balançou a cabeça, fazendo as pequenas, porém significativas, lágrimas se soltarem. Zitao dera um passo bobo para frente, erguendo a mão a fim de consolar o maior. 

Yifan apenas tocou na mão do outro, a afastando e saindo da sala. Zitao ficou para trás, fitando o piano  que havia ali e sentindo seu coração se despedaçar. Aquele beijo, por mais simples que tivesse sido ainda era carregado de sentimentos por parte de Yifan. Não deveria ter dito aquelas palavras assim, sem ao menos pensar. 

Por um lado desejava que Yifan continuasse lutando para que recuperasse a memória, que não desistisse de si. Por outro, apenas queria voltar para a casa de seus pais e trancar-se no quarto como se tudo simplesmente nunca tivesse acontecido ou existido. 

Tudo porque Zitao tinha medo de se lembrar.

Saiu da sala indo em direção a saída da faculdade, torcia para que não se perdesse, pois sabia que Yifan o esperava no carro. Assim que chegou avistou um castanho totalmente sério e com os olhos avermelhados e inchados de tanto chorar. Mordeu seu lábio inferior e entrou do lado do passageiro, sem querer olhar para o semblante alheio. 

— Va-vamos... – sussurrou colocando o cinto de segurança e fixando o olhar em um ponto do lado de fora.

Seria bom se conseguissem um tempo sozinho para que pudessem pensar, mesmo que Yifan já esteja convicto do que sente, porque na cabeça de Zitao as coisas se misturavam e se embaralhavam tão facilmente que seu estômago embrulhava. 

_ » um am♥r para recordar « _

Tensão. Era essa palavra que resumiria os dias que se seguiram. 

Tanto Yifan quanto Zitao não se falavam muito, apenas palavras rápidas eram trocadas durante todo o dia, o que contribuía para deixar o menor ainda mais aflito e cada vez mais arrependido.

Nunca deveria ter deixado aquele beijo acontecer e muito menos ter falado aquelas palavras com o castanho ali, tão abalado ouvindo tudo. 

O loiro estava sentado no sofá, abraçava as pernas e apoiava a cabeça em seus joelhos, fitando a televisão desligada enquanto esperava Yifan chegar da faculdade. 

A comida já estava pronta, mas não era o suficiente para garantir o perdão do outro. Zitao estava realmente arrependido e o pior de tudo era que sentia que cada vez mais se entregava aquele sentimento estranho que habitava seu interior. 

Pensar em Yifan já se tornara um hábito desde aquele último selar. Fechou os olhos imaginando como o Wu deveria estar se sentindo e riu de forma boba, jamais poderia entendê-lo, ainda mais depois de tudo.

A porta se abriu, fazendo Zitao sair de seus devaneios, levantando-se rapidamente do sofá e indo na direção de Yifan, parando a sua frente enquanto o castanho tentava decifrar o seu olhar.

— Eu fiz o almoço – disse acanhado, abaixando sutilmente a cabeça a fitando os pés. — Espero que goste, fiz com... Carinho. – Sorriu sem graça, sem que o outro pudesse ver. 

— Ah... – Yifan abriu a boca, fitando o menor de forma desconfiada dos pés à cabeça. 

Jogou seu material em cima do sofá e foi para a cozinha, sendo acompanhado pelo outro. Zitao tornou-se uma pessoa estranha nos últimos dias e Yifan sabia qual era o motivo. Sua cabeça deveria estar a mil e com toda a certeza estava sendo difícil lidar com aquele turbilhão de sentimentos que até então o loiro achava não sentir. 

O almoço passou rapidamente e Zitao lavava a louça enquanto o maior assistia à televisão enquanto comia.

Assim que acabou seus afazeres colou-se no sofá, do lado oposto do castanho, fitando-o por alguns segundos até que o outro fizesse o mesmo, apenas para que desviassem os olhares em seguida. 

Até quando aquele clima iria reinar? Estava sendo insuportável. 

— Olha Taozi... Zitao. 

— Hum? – Ele voltou a olhá-lo. 

— Nós... Não vai dar certo.

— O-o que? –  _ Yifan estava desistindo? _ Mas ele não era de desistir. — Por que está me dizendo algo assim? – O loiro estava claramente desesperado.

Yifan soltou o ar, desistindo de almoçar. Fitou o loiro por longos segundos até voltar a abrir a boca. 

— Quero te levar a um lugar e não se preocupe que não tem nada a ver com a faculdade. – Sorriu fraco, forçado. Aquilo deixava Zitao cada vez mais triste. 

_ Não quero que desista de mim _ , pensou enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e via o maior a sua frente se erguer e caminhar para fora da cozinha. 

— Vou me trocar e já vamos – disse por fim antes de dar as costas para Zitao, indo em direção ao quarto que antes dividiam. 

_ » um am♥r para recordar « _

Alguns minutos depois Yifan retornou, não estava tão chique quanto Zitao havia imaginado, mas seu interior teimou em dizer que o Wu estava lindo. Engoliu seco quando entrou no carro, Yifan dera partida e minutos depois o loiro resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio estranho. 

— Onde estamos indo?

— Você logo verá.

Zitao apenas ignorou o mistério, fitando a paisagem do lado de fora, reconhecendo o lugar aos poucos.

— É a...

— Nossa escola, Taozi.

_ “Nossa escola, Taozi”? _ O loiro franziu o cenho, como Yifan sabia que havia estudado lá? Ele mesmo não se lembrava da sua presença, aquilo ajudou a deixar Zitao ainda mais confuso e apreensivo. 

Saíram do carro e Yifan fitou a entrada da escola, pelo horário estariam em aula, o intervalo do almoço já havia passado.

— Vamos entrar, quero que veja o lugar.

— Por quê? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, seguindo o maior.

— Apenas me siga! – Voltou-se um pouco e agarrou o pulso do menor que ficara o caminho todo fitando a forma como Yifan o segurava pelo braço.

Zitao tentava, mas não conseguia se lembrar. 

Passaram pelo portão de ferro, acenando para o porteiro. Começaram a andar pelo pátio, avistando as árvores e a cantina de um lado.

— No colegial você sofria de  _ bullying _ porque tinham descoberto que era gay. Teve uma vez que quase te bateram e eu apareci, foi quando nos conhecemos.

Zitao fitava o perfil de Yifan que lhe contava tudo com um sorriso simples nos lábios, nostálgico. O loiro voltou sua atenção ao lugar, lembrava-se da escola, das matérias, professores e amigos.

Mas não de Yifan.

Era como se seu cérebro houvesse apagado os dados relacionados ao Wu, fazendo com que se sentisse como se nunca tivessem se encontrado.

Yifan o fitou de soslaio, vendo o quanto Zitao parecia absorto em suas memórias ou talvez pensamentos, torceu para que uma delas fosse ao seu respeito, mas...

— Eu não me lembro de você... Yifan, eu me lembro desses dias, mas não de ter te encontrado. – Voltou sua atenção ao maior que agora o olhava, seus olhos se chocaram, um olhando no outro, como se quisessem desvendar o mistério. — Muito menos que me apaixonei por você.

— Vamos com calma. – Sorriu. — Eu não te quero forçar a se lembrar de nada agora. - O outro apenas concordou.

Andaram mais um pouco, parando sob a sombra de uma árvore, sentaram-se no gramado, apenas aproveitando a brisa que batia por ali, em silêncio.

— Como nós nos apaixonamos?

Aquela pergunta pegou o maior de surpresa, o fazendo arregalar os olhos e fitar o rosto delicado do loiro.

— Nós... Ahm... – Tentava procurar as palavras certas. — Eu fiquei apaixonado por você desde o primeiro momento em que te vi. – Abriu um sorriso enorme onde Zitao até pode ver o brilho dos seus olhos se intensificando cada vez mais, enquanto ele se lembrava. — Já você... – Fitou o chão. — Acho que nunca tinha reparado em mim, até o dia em que te ajudei.

Zitao cerrou os olhos, tentando novamente se lembrar, mas em vão. Aquela sensação de inutilidade lhe invadiu novamente e sentiu ânsias de chorar.

— É difícil... – Soltou o ar, fitando o céu. — Mas eu prometo tentar me lembrar de tudo. – Sorriu franco.

Yifan naquele momento prestava atenção nele quando percebeu seu desconforto.

Até quando teria que suportar aquilo? 

Não se demoraram mais, logo estavam voltando para casa, Zitao parecia cansado e foi imediatamente para o quarto. O maior o acompanhou com os olhos, ouvindo tempos depois o bater da porta. 

O menor parecia ainda mais confuso e pelo o que ele mesmo havia interpretado não se lembrou de nada, mas sua barriga continuava estranha, nutrindo aquela ansiedade e a esperança de que em breve Zitao acordaria e pularia em seu pescoço, lhe dizendo que o perdoaria e que se lembrou de tudo.

Yifan riu de seus pensamentos, achando-os absurdos. Apenas comeu algo leve, indo em direção ao sofá, ficando lá até anoitecer.

Precisava fazer algo a mais, talvez lembrar Zitao do que gostavam de fazer juntos...

_ » um am♥r para recordar « _

_ — Taozi, passamos! – Correu na direção do outro que estava na cozinha. _

_ Zitao pulou eufórico no colo do maior, lhe dando um abraço apertado e um beijo demorado. _

_ — Passamos mesmo? – perguntou assim que se acalmaram. _

_ Yifan estava com a carta de admissão da maior e melhor faculdade de Artes de Lisboa; estariam partindo para um novo país em breve, uma nova língua, se casariam e poderia fazer finalmente o que mais amavam na vida: estudar música. _

_ — Eu não acredito, estou tão feliz! – O loiro quase gritou, voltando a enlaçar o pescoço alheio com os braços. — Acho que merece uma comemoração, o que acha? – Sorriu de canto, lambendo os lábios em seguida. _

_ Yifan nada disse, apenas retribuiu o sorriso, agora de forma maliciosa, aproximando mais os corpos enquanto caminhava cegamente de volta para a sala. Deitando Zitao rapidamente no sofá macio e o beijando de forma apaixonada. _

_ — Acho uma ótima ideia – disse assim que separaram as bocas. _

_ O maior distribuía beijos lentos e torturantes em toda a extensão do pescoço do loiro, o ajeitando lentamente e inconscientemente no sofá, se colocando entre sua pernas. _

_ Zitao, por outro lado, já se sentia excitado, Yifan conseguia o levar a loucura com pequenos atos. Suas pernas se roçavam na lateral do corpo um pouco maior que si, ondulando o quadril em busca de mais atrito entre os membros. _

_ Yifan sorria enquanto ainda beijava e agora chupava a pele do pescoço do menor. Suas mãos foram em busca de um contato mais direto com a pele de seu corpo, invadindo a blusa que Zitao usava, a puxando para cima e a tirando rapidamente. _

_ Olharam-se.  _

_ Sorriram. _

_ O castanho voltou a beijar aqueles lábios suculentos enquanto sentia as unhas de Zitao lhe arranharem a lateral do tronco, querendo também tirar sua roupa. Aos poucos e de forma totalmente envolvente eles foram se despindo, sentindo cada vez mais a pele macia e quente um do outro.  _

_ Era maravilhoso. _

_ Estavam apenas usando suas roupas íntimas, Zitao sentia-se em ebulição, a qualquer momento poderia explodir se Yifan continuasse a lhe provocar daquela forma, apenas com beijos, chupadas e carícias ousadas. _

_ — Fan, vamos logo. – Arqueava o corpo enquanto sentia a língua do maior trabalhar em um dos meus mamilos enquanto acariciava seu membro por cima do tecido da cueca. _

_ — O que você quer Taozi? Meu amor... _

_ — Você, por favor. _

_ Yifan gostava quando Tao era direto, e ainda provocativo quando precisasse, o que não era aquele caso. _

_ O maior desceu suas carícias, aproximando-se da virilha e puxando o último tecido que cobria o corpo de Zitao. O menor ao sentir a respiração quente do outro em seu membro apenas gemeu arrastado, excitando ainda mais Yifan. _

_ — Ah... Fan... – sentiu uma onda de prazer lhe invadir quando o maior lhe abocanhou de uma vez, começando os movimentos lentos e torturantes. _

_ Zitao erguia o quadril desesperadamente, querendo que Yifan fosse mais rápido e o levasse mais fundo. O maior logo o fez, porém parou antes mesmo que o loiro chegasse ao seu ápice. _

_ — Vamos com calma – sussurrou em seu ouvido, ainda massageando seu membro. — Também preciso de alívio. Vamos juntos. _

_ O menor assentiu, agarrando os fios castanhos da nuca alheia e o puxando para um beijo. Ele quis trocar de posições, rolando para o lado, mas esqueceu-se de que estavam no sofá e acabaram caindo, fazendo Yifan bater as costas contra o tapete felpudo. _

_ — Oh, me-me desculpa! – Zitao abafou uma risada enquanto Yifan reclamada de dor. — Não foi pra tanto, o tapete é bem fofo, vai... – Qrgueu-se sobre o colo do outro, sentando em seu baixo ventre e ondulando o quadril. _

_ Naquele momento Yifan se esqueceu da dor, gemendo e fechando os olhos com força enquanto agarrava de forma faminta o quadril do outro. _

_ — Está bom assim? – perguntou provocativo, olhando para baixo e vendo seu membro liberar o pré-gozo, o de Yifan não estava diferente. — Vamos tirar isso. – segurou no elástico da cueca, o puxando e soltando em seguida. _

_ O castanho abrira os olhos, sentindo o tecido da sua boxer ser deslizada por toda a extensão de seu membro pulsante. Desejava demais Zitao naquele momento. _

_ — Deve estar desesperado, Wu... – gemeu o nome dele ao perceber como estava excitado. _

_ Voltou-se a se sentar sobre o baixo ventre do maior, o fazendo sentar-se igualmente. Yifan o abraçou, descendo suas mãos até as nádegas durinhas de Zitao, as afastando e posicionando seu membro em sua entrada. _

_ Particularmente eles adoravam aquela posição. _

_ Zitao arfou e agarrou novamente os fios acastanhados, colando os corpos ainda mais enquanto sentia, aos poucos, o membro de Yifan lhe preencher. Gemeu longo e arrastando durante todo o processo, sentindo-se por fim totalmente preenchido. _

_ Era um momento único, tão íntimo e que demonstrava tantos sentimentos de uma vez só. Respeitavam-se tanto, se amam e se desejavam. _

_ Ainda abraçados Zitao passou a se mover, sentindo cada vez mais o membro do maior ir mais fundo, como se pudesse tocar sua alma. Seu membro era automaticamente masturbado devido à fricção dos corpos. _

_ Ambos iam à loucura. _

_ » um am♥r para recordar « _

Yifan balançou a cabeça afastando aquelas lembranças. Jamais tentaria algo do tipo com Zitao, não agora que ele ao menos se lembrava que eram casados. Seria assustador demais tentar beijá-lo novamente, da mesma forma ou até mais intenso do que fizera na sala de canto — na faculdade —, ou talvez até mesmo abraçá-lo. 

Não, agora era tarde demais. 

Não tinha jeito ou volta. 

Ele não se lembraria.

Saiu da sala indo em direção ao banheiro, precisava tomar um banho para esquecer todas aquelas lembranças, mesmo sabendo que isso era impossível, mas ao menos teria que tentar.

Ligou o registro deixando a água fria molhar seu corpo, pensar tanto em Zitao e no estado em que estava atualmente era realmente sufocante. Fechou os olhos respirando fundo e começando a se lavar.

Demorou certo tempo até sair, os cabelos castanhos estavam molhados e gotas d'água caiam sobre seu ombro. Jogou uma toalha sobre a cabeça e se enxugou com outra, a amarrando na cintura enquanto saia do banheiro em direção ao quarto que dividia com o loiro. Um ato impensado e totalmente natural — automático —, era a sua rotina, afinal.

Antes de tudo isso.

Quando abriu a porta e ao menos se importou com a expressão de espanto estampada no rosto do menor que estava na cama, vendo um álbum de fotografias. Yifan apenas caminhou até o guarda-roupa ainda secando os cabelos, cantarolando.

Totalmente distraído.

Zitao fitava as costas molhadas do maior, vagando seus olhos automaticamente em cada pequeno músculo que o compunha, mantendo-se certo tempo em uma cicatriz que o maior tinha no ombro direito. 

Aquela visão realmente pareceu despertar algo no interior de Zitao, o deixando ainda mais confuso.

Ou era curiosidade?

O perfume que se desprendia de Yifan parecia mágico, o inebriava e talvez, mas só talvez tentasse lhe trazer de volta coisas que tinha esquecido.

Naquele momento o castanho terminava de se vestir e Zitao percebeu que o fato dele estar nu a minutos atrás realmente não fora um problema, o que também achou estranho.

— Essa... Cicatriz. – Zitao disse, assustando Yifan que agora se lembrava de que estava em um quarto, antes pelado, com alguém que não lhe conhecia mais.

— Ah... – Se sobressaltou, virando-se para Zitao lentamente, suas maçãs do rosto estavam rosadas, ficou envergonhado por ter invadido o quarto daquela forma, temia que Zitao o repreendesse. — A cicatriz foi de uma vez na escola. Alguns meninos pegaram um pedaço de madeira para baterem em você, mas como sempre eu cheguei pra te salvar e no momento em que iriam te acertar eu te abracei e eu acabei sendo o alvo. Eles só não sabiam que havia um prego ali e ele me perfurou o ombro, na cicatriz que você viu.

Zitao prestava atenção, seus olhos pareciam tremer e brilhavam de uma forma totalmente diferente, Yifan o fitava, fixando seus orbes nos alheios apenas esperando qualquer reação – fosse boa ou ruim – de Zitao, mas o loiro apenas abaixou a cabeça, parecia nervoso, voltando a folhear o álbum.

Com isso Yifan resolveu sair do quarto, mas assim que tocou na maçaneta ouviu Zitao lhe chamar, virando ao seu encontro. Caminhou até a cama, parando aos pés da mesma e observando o loiro ficar de joelhos sobre o colchão.

O castanho arqueou as sobrancelhas, esperando alguma reação do menor, mas ela não vinha. Zitao apenas mantinha-se com os olhos fixos nos lençóis e as mãos fechadas em punho. O maior, então, deduziu que ele queria que o ato partisse de si e de forma totalmente desesperada agarrou o queixo alheio, o erguendo.

Zitao tinha os olhos marejados, confusos. Yifan uniu as sobrancelhas em frustração, não desejava que ele ficasse se sentindo culpado ou o errado da história.

— Me desculpe. – Ele disse acariciando a pele da bochecha. — Eu não queria ter discutido com você naquele carro. Se eu te compreendesse de verdade, não teríamos discordado daquilo, me perdoa Zitao.

O menor arregalou os olhos, por que Yifan estava chorando e como assim seus rostos estavam próximos?

Que discussão era essa que ele comentava?

O loiro fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque dos lábios de Yifan aos seus. Aquilo era tão nostálgico, uma estranha sensação de  _ dejavu.  _ Mas então, por que Zitao ainda não se lembrava de nada? 

Yifan com um dos braços lhe rodeou a cintura, o trazendo para mais perto enquanto sentia o menor abrir mais a boca, lhe dando passagem. Sorriu com o ato, fazendo com que suas línguas se tocassem e então iniciou um beijo repleto de saudades e desejos que estavam sendo guardados e mantidos até então. 

Deixou-se até se esquecer do que pensava a momentos atrás, talvez ainda restasse um pouco de esperança.

Zitao não soube como, mas já estava envolvendo o pescoço alheio com os braços, acariciando os fios castanhos da nuca de Yifan enquanto o sentia apertar a sua cintura.

Era bom. Todos aqueles toques eram maravilhosos.

Mas por que ainda não se lembrava? 

— Yi-Yifan... – Se afastou de repente, vendo o maior ainda de olhos fechados e com os lábios avermelhados. — Nós, não... Podemos fazer isso. –  _ Não de novo _ , pensou. Limpou a boca com a manga da blusa. — Me desculpe, mas pode me deixar sozinho? – A última frase saíra tão baixa, deixando Yifan novamente mergulhado nas trevas.

Havia falhado, mas estava tão necessitado e precisava sentir os lábios do loiro novamente que não resistiu. Sorriu consigo mesmo ao se lembrar de que em dado momento Zitao também se deixou levar, mergulhando totalmente em sentimentos.

Nem tudo estava perdido.

_ » um am♥r para recordar « _

  
  


No dia seguinte o maior foi acordado por toques tímidos no ombro, estava totalmente jogado no sofá e Zitao o alertava que o café estava pronto. Demorou em sair do mundo dos sonhos e sentar-se no sofá, se espreguiçando e sentindo o cheiro forte da manhã misturado com o café já pronto.

Na mesa aquele típico silêncio os incomodada, Zitao pigarreou chamando a atenção do maior que acabou o fitando.

— Yifan, você ainda não me levou para ver meus pais. Estou com saudades. - Zitao dizia com certa vergonha, talvez pelo acontecido no dia anterior enquanto Yifan apenas esbanjava um sorriso fraco.

— Vamos tomar café e depois nos arrumar, eu te levo até eles – falou vendo os lábios alheios se curvarem em um sorriso agradecido. 

Uma hora depois e Zitao já o esperava na porta de casa, sua ansiedade estava maior e Yifan parecia estar demorando demais para o seu gosto. Mas assim que viu o castanho saindo pela porta sentiu-se mais aliviado. 

— Vamos passar em uma floricultura primeiro, tudo bem? 

Já estavam no carro.

— Ah, claro! – Zitao sorriu fitando o lado de fora. — Mamãe adora flores.

O maior esboçou um sorriso triste enquanto admirava a felicidade de Zitao em ver os pais. Voltou sua atenção à rua, apertando o volante com ambas as mãos.

Com as flores compradas, voltaram para o veículo, Zitao comentava a toda hora como elas eram lindas e cheirosas e o quanto sua mãe ficaria feliz em ganhá-las.

— Yifan... Esse não parece o caminho de casa, onde estamos indo? – Estava confuso, e começando a ficar chateado por sentir que Yifan havia o enganado.

Mas o maior nada lhe disse, Zitao apenas se chocou quando leu sobre o grande portão de metal as palavras  _ “Cemitério de Seul”, _ seu corpo congelou e suas mãos soltaram o buquê de rosas. 

A porta ao seu lado fora aberta e ele saiu lentamente de dentro do carro, ainda absorto em pensamentos que não faziam sentido algum.

Seus pais estavam mortos?  _ Como? _

Yifan andou na frente, sentindo ser seguido por um Zitao que parecia segurar o choro. Assim que pararam o menor levou uma das mãos à boca, abafando os sentimentos que temia colocar para fora.

Ele estava certo, seus pais estavam enterrados ali.

Estavam mortos.

— Por que não me disse? – Sua voz saiu trêmula, e fitou Yifan ao seu lado, parecia tão quieto em relação aquilo tudo.

— Já faz um tempo, Zitao. Foi durante nossa viagem à Lisboa. Eles sofreram um acidente fatal.

— E... como? Por que esperou tanto tempo para me dizer isso? – Zitao fitava os dizeres, sem olhar para Yifan. Suas lágrimas começaram a cair silenciosamente.

— Eu não queria que você sofresse mais por causa disso, por isso eu esperei...

— Mas era um direito meu! – Ergueu-se fitando o castanho. Os olhos já bem inchados. — Por que... Eu me sinto tão sozinho agora... – Piscou várias vezes. 

Yifan deu um passo para frente, Zitao ainda segurava o buquê de flores.

— Dê as flores à sua mãe, ela vai realmente gostar disso. – Sorriu fraco, segurando Zitao pelos ombros e o virando na direção dos túmulos.

O menor o fez, entregou as flores, observando. Rezou de forma muda, pedindo ajuda aos pais, para que eles lhes dessem força para superar tudo aquilo, vencer todo o sofrimento.

Zitao sentia-se solitário, mesmo com a presença de Yifan ali. Seus pais seriam seu único refúgio naquele momento, mas agora o mundo parecia pequeno demais, igualmente a toda aquela confusão. Isso o deixava ainda mais sufocado, preso. Rendido.

— Não fique assim... – Yifan disse, aproximando-se e fazendo o loiro sentir o calor de seu corpo. O maior o abraçou pelos ombros, por trás. O menor ficou tenso, mas naquele momento a única coisa da qual ele tinha vontade era de sentir-se protegido.

Ou quem sabe amado por alguém.

_ » um am♥r para recordar « _

_ — Não me importa o que vocês achem ou pensem em relação a isso. Eu amo o Yifan e vou ficar com ele, pra sempre! _

_ — Zitao, para sempre é muito tempo, sem contar que Yifan não poderá me dar netos, e é sua responsabilidade como filho único dar continuidade a família! – Sua mãe dizia, estava sentada ao lado do seu pai e ambos estavam sérios enquanto Zitao apenas se incomodava com cada palavra que lhe era dita. _

_ — Sua mãe tem razão, filho. _

_ — Não tem! Vocês não sabem o quanto eu o amo e nada… nada nesse mundo vai me fazer mudar de ideia ou me fazer esquecer o quanto eu o amo! _

_ O loiro ergueu-se do sofá, correndo em direção ao seu quarto. _

_ Seus pais se olharam, sentindo-se extremamente derrotados pelo amor verdadeiro. Talvez sentissem também uma pontada de frustração, porém, de uma forma ou de outra, se Zitao sentia-se feliz com aquilo, o que eles poderiam fazer? Eles amavam o filho, tão intensamente, que depois de pensar e discutir um pouco, a felicidade do mesmo seria a escolha certa a se fazer. _

_ — Vamos deixa-lo namorar esse garoto? – A mulher perguntou, sentindo o marido lhe segurar uma das mãos. _

_ — Se Zitao se sente feliz ao lado dele e se esse Yifan realmente o faz feliz, não temos outra escolha. Ele é nosso filho e desejar a felicidade dele é o mínimo que podemos fazer...  _

_ Cederiam ao desejo dele, as suas vontades, apenas para vê-lo sorrir de forma intensa, sendo feliz ao lado de quem amava de verdade.  _

_ » um am♥r para recordar « _

Zitao virou-se na direção do maior, agarrando sua blusa com força enquanto chorava em seu peito. A mão quente de Yifan lhe acariciou a cabeça, tentando fazer com que parasse de chorar.

— Vamos voltar para casa, já foi o bastante por hoje.

Zitao ergueu a cabeça, o olhando. Queria saber de tanta coisa. Queria poder se lembrar de tudo. Naquele momento desejou nunca mais fazer Yifan sofrer. 

Era cruel com ambos os lados.

Porque era realmente doloroso esse sentimento de perda e era isso que sentia nesse momento em relação aos seus pais. 

Zitao então passou a entender melhor o que Yifan sentia. Perder quem se ama, independentemente da forma que fosse, era realmente doloroso.


	4. Para sempre

Alguns dias se passaram e o maior se perguntava o que havia feito de errado, ou o que não havia feito ao ponto de deixar Zitao naquele estado. O menor estava ainda mais tenso e quieto. Triste demais.

Com motivos.

O loiro apenas aparecia para comer ou tomar água, fora isso passava todo o tempo trancado no quarto. Era até mesmo difícil para o castanho trocar de roupa, já que as mesmas estavam ali.

— Zitao, saia daí – disse batendo na porta. — Quero que saia comigo hoje à noite, tome um banho e se arrume, por favor!

Do lado de dentro, um loiro totalmente depressivo fitava a porta enquanto se mantinha abraçado a um dos travesseiros.

— Já ouvi! – gritou em resposta, erguendo-se de forma totalmente preguiçosa.

Pegou uma muda de roupa qualquer, não queria se deparar com Yifan ao voltar do banheiro para o quarto, ainda mais se estivesse seminu.

Foi até o banheiro e tomou um longo banho, talvez o maior não se importasse se atrasassem só um pouco, mas ao sair deu de cara com o mesmo à porta, o esperando.

— Eu fui pegar algumas roupas no quarto. – As ergueu com as mãos. — Fico pronto em alguns minutos. – Sorriu abertamente e entrou no banheiro.

Zitao ficou pensativo, independentemente da situação Yifan parecia sempre sorrir, sempre estava tentando passar uma sensação de alegria, nunca querendo vê-lo cabisbaixo.

Sorriu bobo, caminhando de volta para o quarto.

_ » um am♥r para recordar « _

Estavam no carro de Yifan, já havia anoitecido e Zitao se perguntava mentalmente para onde estava sendo levado. O maior estava quieto e apenas a música no rápido podia ser ouvida naquele momento. 

Zitao de repente lembrou-se do que o castanho havia dito no quarto há alguns dias atrás.

Quando pararam, o loiro o olhou rapidamente, sentindo o quanto Yifan parecia estar tenso, ou confuso. Zitao não sabia o que achar daquela atitude, mas ele com certeza não estava bem.

Entraram em um pequeno bar, um tanto barulhento e cheio. Várias pessoas em grupos conversavam animadas e existia uma pequena banda tocando ao vivo em um canto, mais isolado. O loiro deixou-se sorrir, embora o lugar fosse meio lotado, ainda podia sentir-se confortável.

Caminharam até uma mesa, onde havia dois lugares e ambos se sentaram. Todos ali observavam Zitao que agora sentia seu rosto esquentar de forma violenta.

— Zitao, esses são nossos amigos. – Yifan rapidamente, olhando para Sehun — que também estava ali — que esboçava um sorriso suspeito, de canto. Ele praticamente devorava Zitao com os olhos, pelo visto não havia mudado em nada.

— Tao, quanto tempo! – Um jovem de cabelo igualmente loiro tocou em sua mão, sua voz era tão delicada que Zitao jurou poder adormecer a ouvindo.

— Esse é Luhan, Sehun e Jongin, mas a gente chama ele de Kai.

Zitao passou os olhos por cada um deles, inclusive naquele que o olhava com desejo: Sehun. Estreitou os olhos para o moreno, tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa.

— Não me lembro de nenhum deles. – Fitou Yifan em seguida, que lhe sorriu fraco e forçado. — Me desculpe. – Fez uma cara chorosa. 

Yifan balançou a cabeça.

— Está tudo bem — respondeu em seguida, o confortando. 

Fizeram seus pedidos e começaram a conversar mais animadamente, tirando o fato de que Zitao raramente se envolvia nos assuntos. Horas se passaram e o loiro só conseguia pensar no quanto sentia-se mal com aquele par de olhos negros lhe fitando o tempo todo.

Sehun arquitetava a melhor das abordagens. Nunca gostou do fato de Zitao amar Yifan descontroladamente, desde o ensino médio — assim que passaram a se falar mais — o moreno desejava o menor, e Sehun não era do tipo que perdia as ficadas facilmente, principalmente quando o assunto era Zitao. Queria tanto ter tido alguma oportunidade com o loiriinho, mas Yifan tinha que ser mais rápido. 

Só queria entender o que Zitao viu de bom no amigo maior. Yifan era do tipo retardado que ria de tudo e de todos, parecia até alguém bem burro se não o conhecesse direito.

Sehun se achava o máximo e até mesmo mais bonito e inteligente que o castanho.

Tudo o que não poderia acontecer naquele momento veio à tona quando Zitao pediu licença para ir até o banheiro, sendo novamente acompanhado pelos olhos penetrantes de Sehun.

— Vou pegar mais algumas cervejas. – O moreno disse em seguida, erguendo-se da cadeira com um sorriso tipicamente cínico estampado nos lábios.

Então uma luz vermelha acendeu-se no interior de Yifan que sentia que algo de ruim estaria para acontecer.

— Fan, como o Zitao ficou assim? – Luhan lhe perguntou, o tirando de seus devaneios.

— Bom, nós... discutimos no carro e eu estava dirigindo. – O fitou sorrindo sem graça, sentindo o peso da culpa. — E então eu perdi a noção do trânsito e bati, o carro da frente estava parado no sinal vermelho. Zitao estava sem o cinto de segurança e voou para fora do carro...

Luhan levou a mão à boca, chocado.

_ » um am♥r para recordar « _

Zitao saia do box do banheiro, mais aliviado. A tensão que sentia ao ver Sehun o fitando daquela forma lhe deu vontade de urinar, talvez fosse pelo medo e ansiedade de querer ir embora.

— Olá! – Sentiu o bafo quente em seu pescoço, enquanto lavava a mão. Virou-se rapidamente, escorando na pia do banheiro ao ver que Sehun estava ali.

As mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça jeans e o sorriso dominador, Sehun sentia-se o dono do mundo naquele momento. Um tempo a sós com um Zitao esquecido seria o suficiente para fazê-lo o querer em vez do grandalhão desengonçado. 

— O que fa-faz aqui? – O loiro perguntou quase subindo na pia.

O corpo de Sehun foi se aproximando cada vez mais e parecia sugar todo o oxigênio do loiro. Zitao prendeu a respiração ao sentir seus corpos drasticamente colados. Sehun levara as mãos a sua cintura, agarrando ali e o trazendo para mais perto.

— É uma pena que não se lembre do seu amor... Tao, você e Yifan nunca formaram um belo casal.

Então era realmente verdade. O menor fechou os olhos, espalmando as mãos no peito do outro, querendo-o longe de seu corpo.

Naquele mesmo instante a imagem de Yifan se fez presente, o queria ali e agora, para lhe salvar mais uma vez.

— Po-por favor... não faça nada comigo. – Sua voz saiu trêmula.

Sehun apenas sorriu, colando os lábios em sua orelha, dando um beijo ali e depois descendo pela extensão de seu pescoço. Zitao começou a sentir o desespero crescer, queria se ver longe daqueles braços. Não era isso que queria.

Há tempos atrás não se sentia daquela forma, ao menos se lembrava de gostar de alguém e agora estava naquela situação, sendo agarrado por um garoto mesquinho e possessivo que pelo visto, nunca gostava de perder para os outros, principalmente para Yifan.

E Sehun já não parecia mais tão amigável naquele momento.

Zitao sentiu os lábios alheio deslizarem pelo seu maxilar, capturando seus lábios de forma urgente e violenta. 

O loiro se afastou e gritou, tentando sair dos braços alheios enquanto ouvia a porta do banheiro ser escancarada agressivamente. Yifan entrou enfurecido, agarrando Sehun pelo ombro e lhe acertando um soco em cheio no nariz.

O moreno caiu ao chão, resmungando e gemendo de dor.

O castanho nada disse, apenas cuspiu na carcaça estirada do velho amigo. Pegou na mão de Zitao que ainda estava assustado e saiu dali, antes esbarrando em Luhan e Jongin que assistiam da porta, confusos.

— Nós vamos para casa, depois eu pago. – Foi o que disse antes de ir embora.

Zitao fitava o chão, sentindo as lágrimas pingarem de seus olhos que ardiam intensamente. Era confuso e achava que ficaria naquele estado pelo resto da vida. Estava sendo totalmente inútil tudo o que Yifan fazia para ajudá-lo. Assim que chegaram em casa o loiro enxugou infantilmente suas lágrimas enquanto Yifan ainda bufava em raiva. O menor não tinha culpa alguma, ele sabia, mas sentiu-se traído ao perceber o que estava prestes a acontecer ali.

— Por quê? – Ouviu a voz do menor, voltando-se a ele. — Por quê nada dá certo? Por quê eu não me lembro? Por quê, Yifan? – O loiro o olhou, seus olhos estavam embaçados, deixando a figura de Yifan igualmente turva.

Estava explodindo de raiva e frustração.

O maior soltou o ar, passando a mão pelos fios castanhos e fitando o menor que andava em sua direção. 

— Por que você está estranho comigo? Me responde alguma coisa! Eu preciso de respostas Yifan! Eu preciso me lembrar! – Agarrou em sua blusa, sentindo o maior lhe agarrar os pulsos, o tirando rapidamente dali.

Querendo ou não Yifan sempre seria mais forte que ele. Sempre sorria para afastar as tristezas de Zitao e tudo isso porque ele o amava e ver seu amor sorrindo era o melhor dos presentes.

— Eu estou... desistindo Tao. - Sorriu enquanto seus olhos também se enchiam de lágrimas, soltando o menor. 

Zitao ficou sério, sabia que provavelmente nunca mais se lembraria de Yifan, mas também não queria que o maior desistisse se si, porque de uma forma ou de outra ele sentia-se bem ao lado dele.

Como se estivesse o amando de verdade.

_ Outra vez. _

— Quando me disse isso pela primeira vez eu realmente surtei por dentro! – exaltou a voz, fazendo Yifan prestar atenção em si. — Quando eu acordei eu realmente não sentia nada por você, mas as coisas começaram a se descontrolar até que você me beijou na sala de canto! – Agarrou os fios loiros, chorando ainda mais. — Até então eu não tinha a intenção de te amar, mas agora... – O olhou, fazendo-o ver o quanto estava desesperado. — Agora é totalmente diferente! Porque eu não me lembro do amor que sentia por você, só que a momentos atrás enquanto eu estava sendo agarrado naquele banheiro, eu simplesmente... – engoliu o choro — eu simplesmente queria que estivesse lá e que me salvasse. – Agarrou-se novamente no maior.

Fechou os olhos, deixando mais algumas lágrimas caírem e apoiou a cabeça no tronco de Yifan. Respirou o seu perfume, ficando totalmente inebriado. o Wu o segurou delicadamente pelo rosto, o erguendo para que se olhassem. Com a própria boca fora trilhando o caminho feito pelas lágrimas, tão salgadas, de Zitao, como se pedisse para ele cessar o choro.

O menor de certa forma sentia-se no paraíso. Os toques, os lábios, o cheiro de Yifan lhe atiçava todos os sentidos, de todas as formas possíveis. Agarrou-lhe a roupa novamente, deixando-se levar por aquela trilha de beijos que acabou morrendo em seus lábios. 

E então se beijaram intensamente. 

Foi tão envolvente que fez o loiro se entregar de vez, agarrando o pescoço de Yifan, o incitando a continuar com tudo aquilo.

Dessa vez nada impediria.

— E o que quer dizer com tudo isso? – Afastou-se por segundos apenas para perguntar, enquanto distribuía beijos pelo pescoço do loiro.

— Quer dizer que  _ eu te amo. _

Yifan sorriu, sentindo dessa vez algo escorrer de seus olhos. Voltou a selar os lábios de Tao, sugando. O maior caminhou agarrado ao outro até o sofá, o deitando rapidamente ali enquanto ainda se beijavam.

Se existia uma oportunidade, seria aquela. 

Passou a distribuir beijos pela face alheia, Zitao ainda chorava e o Wu não desejava algo como aquilo naquele momento. Não o queria triste, não mais. 

— Não chore, por favor – pediu aos sussurros, mordendo e chupando a pele alva do pescoço do loiro. 

Zitao fechou os olhos, querendo sentir apenas aquela sensação estranha que era estar nos braços de Yifan. Abriu lentamente as pernas, apenas para encaixar o maior ali. Sentia o nervosismo aflorar, mas não deixaria que aquilo fosse maior que o desejo que tinha de estar nos braços do seu companheiro. 

— Eu sei que não se lembra, mas nós já fizemos isso muitas vezes. – O castanho lhe alertou, vendo-o corar violentamente, rindo em seguida.

— Não tem graça! – falou em meio a um bico, puxando-o para outro beijo.

Entre carícias e provocações eles foram aos poucos se despindo, livrando-se das peças de roupas que os impediam de sentir um a pele do outro. 

Nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita. Eles sabiam. Eles se amavam.

Aquilo trazia a Yifan todas as lembranças, enquanto para Zitao apenas firmava o que ele nunca quis ou estava com medo de finalmente entender: ele pertencia a Yifan e nada impediria isso.

— Eu... Yifan...Ah... 

Zitao tentava formular palavras e frases que fizessem sentido em sua cabeça. 

Os braços do Wu em volta do seu corpo, lhe tocando com paixão e delicadeza. Era possível sentir todo o amor que Yifan tinha por si apenas na forma como ele segurava a sua cintura, enquanto faziam amor. 

Sua cabeça pendia para trás, enquanto sentia Yifan vagar seus lábios e língua por todo o seu troco, ora mordendo sua pele, ora a chupando, deixando marcas que em breve ficariam totalmente visíveis e roxas. 

Era um prazer sem igual e aquilo para Zitao já era o suficiente para lhe dizer que sim, era apaixonado por ele. Amava Wu Yifan com todas as suas forças. Ao mesmo tempo em que algo dentro de si ainda lhe dizia que era errado, e que afastar-se do castanho seria o ideal, já que nunca se lembraria do que passaram juntos.

Zitao não se lembrou, na verdade, ele apenas se apaixonou novamente, por mais que aquilo lhe parecesse estranho. 

Sentiu-se traindo o Wu quando foi quase agarrado por Sehun no banheiro. 

Tudo ainda parecia tão confuso em sua cabeça. Era um querer e um não querer ao mesmo tempo que lhe sufocava.

Voltou com seus pensamentos aos dois ali, ainda unidos. Os movimentos tornaram-se alucinantes, levando ambos à loucura. O loiro fitou os olhos de Yifan, tão desejosos como se pedissem – ainda – que ele se lembrasse de tudo. Zitao sorriu de forma triste, passando os dedos na face do maior, a boca entreaberta deixando os gemidos baixinhos escaparem. Os olhos carregados de luxúria pedindo por mais.

— Me desculpa. – O menor disse, fazendo o maior sentir-se estranho. — Mas eu não me lembro. – Selou seus lábios, em um beijo sedento de toques mais profundos.

_ “Eu não me lembro”,  _ essa frase já estava saturada para o Wu.  _ “Foda-se que ele não se lembra”, _ Yifan pensava. O importante naquele momento era que ambos estava ali, se beijando, trocando amor.

— Eu nunca vou desistir de você,  _ Tao... _ – Soltou uma lufada de ar, fazendo o menor sentir-se ainda mais especial. 

O membro de Zitao estava sendo esmagado e ele sentia que seu ápice estava próximo. Começou a ondular o quadril enquanto Yifan mantinha-se nas estocadas e em mais algumas penetrações sentiu seu interior ser preenchido e um calor lhe dominar o corpo.

Fechou os olhos com força, abraçando o corpo do Wu e o beijando novamente. Yifan voltou a deitá-lo, separando as bocas enquanto o loiro resmungava pela separação.

— Fa-Fan... 

O maior desceu seus beijos afobados pelo corpo bonito, parando no interior das coxas de Zitao e se mantendo ali, distribuindo beijos e mordidas leves. O menor não havia gozado e Yifan queria dar-lhe mais sensações gostosas. Subiu a boca até seu membro, o acariciando com uma das mãos antes de colocá-lo por completo na boca, fazendo o loiro soltar um gemido alto enquanto arqueava as costas em sinal puro de prazer.

Zitao sentia seus olhos lacrimejarem e sua boca salivar. Aquilo era extremamente bom e até a sua respiração tornou-se falha.

— Yifan... – soltou o nome do outro entre uma lufada de ar, fazendo o maior o olhar e Zitao sentiu seu prazer se intensificar. — Ma-mais!

Não demorou até sentir seu corpo estremecer, chegando ao limite da excitação e se despejando na boca do outro.

Yifan abandonou o membro do loiro, voltando com beijos até alcançar a boca suculenta, o beijou tão intensamente que Zitao se perdeu novamente, agarrando-se ao maior enquanto sentia-se ser erguido. Yifan os levou até o quarto, jogando os corpos em cima do colchão macio. Ainda se beijavam.

Tempos depois Zitao já se sentia vazio, pedindo novamente pelo corpo do outro. 

Estava com saudades.

_ » um am♥r para recordar « _

Zitao encontrava-se sentado na cama, de costas para Yifan que ainda dormia, ainda estavam ambos nus, mas naquele momento o loiro preocupava-se com outra coisa. 

Não conseguiu evitar quando sentir seus olhos marejados, despejando as lágrimas enquanto tentava ao máximo evitar os soluços, queria ir embora antes que Yifan acordasse.

Mas seu plano pareceu ir por água abaixo quando ouviu um resmungo e a voz sonolenta do maior perguntar:

—  _ Tao _ ? – Droga, por que ele tinha que lhe chamar daquele jeito, justamente naquele momento? — O que, o que houve? – O sentiu sentar-se na cama, segurando em seus ombros a fim de querer ter uma resposta.

Zitao apenas balançou a cabeça, deixando as lágrimas caírem ainda mais rápido com o corpo trêmulo. Yifan obviamente percebeu que o outro chorava, virando-o sobre a cama, querendo encontrar seus olhos.

— O que foi? Te machuquei? Me desculpe eu não queri—

— Não! – interrompeu, erguendo a face e fitando o maior. Era difícil olhar para Yifan. — Eu não me lembro! – Balançou a cabeça rapidamente, desesperado. — Eu não me lembro de nada Yifan, eu não aguento mais!

— Não aguenta o que? – O castanho sentia-se confuso, desesperado, como se soubesse que Zitao fugiria de si.

Talvez fosse inevitável. 

— Eu não quero criar mais expectativas, eu não quero ver e sentir suas frustrações Yifan! – O outro o segurou firme o rosto, fazendo o loiro agarrar suas mãos, ainda chorando. — Eu não quero te fazer sofrer!

O maior apenas o olhava boquiaberto. Sabia que era difícil para Zitao, mas não sabia que ele sentia isso em relação a si.

— Eu vou embora. Por isso eu vou embora Yifan! – gritou balançando novamente a cabeça.

— Não, você não pode... Eu preciso de você aqui comigo Tao, não entende isso?

— Entendo, mas... eu só vou te fazer sofrer porque eu não consigo sentir o mesmo amor que você sente por mim. Eu queria te amar como te amei antes do acidente, mas eu simplesmente... – Sua voz passou a sair falha, baixinha quase como um sussurro. — Não consigo...

— Não precisa me amar como antes Zitao. Apenas me ame agora, de qualquer forma ou intensidade, porque eu vou esperar por você. Não vou desistir, lembre-se disso. 

Ambos ficaram sérios. Yifan soltou o rosto alheio, fitando os lençóis desgrenhados enquanto sentia o corpo do menor erguer-se da cama, vestindo-se e pegando a primeira mala que viu pela frente.

— Eu vou para a casa dos meus pais, ela ainda está inteira, certo? – O castanho apenas confirmou. — Me desculpe – sussurrou apenas para si próprio.

O maior fizera questão de se manter em silêncio, não trocaram olhares e muito menos um adeus. Yifan só deixou-se chorar quando ouviu o barulho da porta da frente, indicando que a pessoa que mais amou na vida havia lhe deixado.

De uma vez por todas.

Mas por quê?

Zitao sentia-se apaixonado, então por que o abandonou? Yifan jurou a si mesmo que nunca desistiria, mas ao final fora Zitao que desistiu dos próprios sentimentos.

As lágrimas quentes molhavam sua mão, queria morrer, desaparecer, não sabia viver sem o outro e temia que Zitao também não soubesse o que fazer estando longe de si.

Precisavam um do outro, com Zitao se recordando ou não. Fizeram um juramento, uma promessa, nada no mundo iria os separar e nada faria com que o amor deles se apagasse. Era o destino ali, dizendo que talvez foi tudo em vão, uma bobagem.

— Se algo maior quisesse que ficássemos juntos, eternamente, já teria acontecido, não é? – perguntou ao nada, divagando em pensamentos. — Então por que eu ainda o amo tanto?

Era triste, doloroso. O dividia em mil pedaços. Apenas jogou-se novamente na cama, querendo dormir e nunca mais acordar. Fechou os olhos, desejando que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo e que iria acordar e ver o menor em seus braços, sorrindo e lhe dando bom dia.


	5. Reinício

Dias, semanas, meses se passaram e Yifan tentou levar a vida de forma natural, normal, como antes de conhecer Zitao. Era difícil e ele sentia isso na pele, a solidão de voltar todos os dias da faculdade e encontrar aquela casa enorme vazia o fazia refletir no que havia acontecido, e, novamente o deixava em meio ao desespero. 

Sentia falta do menor e pensava a todo o momento como ele estava se sentindo, se estava com saudades, o desejando, o querendo por perto para lhe dar um abraço, esquentá-lo. Yifan perdia-se em devaneios. Deixando-lhe cada vez mais adoecido... de saudade. 

Por outro lado, Zitao sempre se pegava arrependido, sentindo cada vez mais o amor que nutria por Yifan crescer. Era doloroso sentir aquela sensação de vazio, como se faltasse algo em seu corpo, mente e alma. Pegava-se imaginando aquele sorriso bobo do maior que sempre lhe aquecia, levando embora todos os seus medos. 

Passou até mesmo a querer saber mais sobre ele. Correu atrás de Luhan e Jongin, perguntando aos amigos do castanho como era sua personalidade, modo de agir – como se já não soubesse - e do que mais gostava de fazer ou comer. 

Aquilo era a válvula de escape do menor.

Agora já sabia do que gostavam de fazer juntos, na época de namoro e noivado. Sorria a todo instante quando o casal a sua frente lhe dizia um episódio engraçado.

_ — Éramos felizes juntos. — Zitao chegou a comentar uma vez. _

_ — Vocês ainda podem ser felizes novamente, basta querer, Taozi. — Luhan o respondeu. _

Como sempre, os amigos tinham razão.

De repente, em um solavanco, Zitao caíu na realidade. Era inútil continuar remoendo o passado, se arrependendo de uma coisa que parecia tão inevitável. Sorriu bobo, para si mesmo, erguendo-se do sofá da antiga casa de seus pais, respirando fundo e secando as lágrimas de seu rosto, iria acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela angústia e sofrimento.

Tocou a maçaneta da porta de casa, vendo aquele anel em seu dedo brilhar. Era um idiota e sabia, ainda usava a aliança mesmo não vivendo mais com Yifan.

Sorriu mais uma vez e em um ato apaixonado levou o dedo com o anel aos lábios, beijando-o. Aprendeu a admirá-lo. Ele o fazia se lembrar de quem amava de verdade.

—  _ Fan... _ – sussurrou, saindo dali rapidamente.

_ » um am♥r para recordar « _

Yifan estava jogado no sofá olhando o teto quando ouviu a campainha tocar, levantou-se preguiçoso gritando um “já vai” e fora em direção à porta, abrindo e se deparando com quem menos esperava.

— Zi-Zitao?!

O loiro sorria brilhantemente, seus olhos estavam molhados e o maior viu a dificuldade que tinha em dizer alguma coisa que estava entalada em sua garganta.

—  _ Eu te amo! _ – Ele disse piscando várias vezes, fazendo as gotas escorrerem pelo canto de seus olhos. — Eu te amo tanto que chega a doer! Me perdoa eu não quero ficar um segundo a mais longe de você Yifan! – Deu um passo a frente, agarrando a camisa gola em ve do maior, o puxando para baixo. — Eu só sei que te amo, por favor, me perdoa!

O maior o abraçou, agarrou com saudades o seu rosto e o beijou profundamente, despejando toda a saudade e perdão naquele ato. Zitao sentia-se novamente completo e satisfeito, a sua dor ia embora a cada vez que sentia os lábios carnudos do maior se moverem sobre os seus.

— Eu... – Yifan disse quando se separaram. 

— Não precisa dizer nada, Fan. Só me deixa te amar de novo, mesmo que não seja da forma que era antes, por favor! – Balançou a cabeça, abraçando o maior e afundando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Aquele cheiro era tão bom, o confortava. — Eu nunca vou lembrar das coisas que aconteceram, mas eu tenho toda a certeza de que te amo e tem que ser assim!

O maior sorriu, afagando os fios loiros e beijando o pescoço alheio. Zitao também tinha um cheiro ótimo. Senti-lo tão perto era revigorante.

— Está tudo bem, meu amor, eu te amo e nada me faria mudar de ideia – respondeu, sorrindo abertamente. — Juramos isso, quando nos casamos, que nada iria nos separar e acabar com o sentimento que sentimos um pelo outro, por que é nosso destino ficar assim... – Se afastou de Zitao, lhe dando um selo na testa. —  _ Juntos para sempre _ . 

Estava feliz que Zitao decidira não desistir. 

O menor nunca se lembrou do que viveu com Yifan antes do acidente, nunca se lembrou das palavras que foram ditas, juradas. O loiro nunca conseguiu recordar das coisas que o maior dizia terem passados juntos, mas ele tinha uma única certeza, e uma única afirmação.

Havia ao menos se lembrado de como deveria amá-lo.  _ Ele sentia isso.  _

_ “Sabe quando você perde o controle? Se desespera e resolve desistir de tudo porque percebe que está sendo inútil lutar e lutar... _

_ Eu nunca fui de desistir, mas naquele momento as coisas escaparam das minhas mãos, correram para longe e eu sentia que não poderia agarrá-las mais, o meu coração sentia-se incompleto, como se sua outra metade tivesse sido roubada. _

_ Por isso devemos dizer um eu te amo da forma mais intensa e verdadeira, porque nunca saberemos quando amaremos outra pessoa de verdade. _

_ Não pelo menos da forma que eu te amei e você me amava.“ _


End file.
